Finding one in many
by asuka-uk
Summary: After the Third Impact will Shinji find the one he wants to be with. Asuka/ Shinji fic Sorry for the HUGE delay in writing but life gets to you sometimes. Hopefully this makes up for it Enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finding One From Many  
  
The red waves crashed slowly on the beach. The sound was calm and relaxing. Ironic considering the chaos that had just occured. Two figures sat on the beach, starring out across the waves. Perhaps hoping it will bring them answers. the sky seemed a deep blood red highlighted by the reddened moon.  
  
Eventually the male figure turned his head and looked at his companion, he could see that her right arm was bandaged and her long silken red hair covered her face. He just looked at her moutionless figure, wondering if they really were the only survivers, and if they were, why was it just them.  
"We're the only ones left aren't we. No-one else, just us" the sound of her crackling voice brought him out of thought.  
"Yeah I guess the rest of mankind wanted to be as one. To not be a stranger in the sea of many" he knew why he'd came back, to be many made mankind what it is, thats why he stayed.  
"Asuka why did you choose to come back?" the girl raised her head, and looked at him with her good eye. the other was bandaged, due to the mass production eva's attack.  
"I came back, because I want to be an individual. Don't get me wrong, I want to be kinda one. But with one person, not with many. I want to be one with you, Shinji thats why I came back, I followed you" he looked at her shocked by what she'd just said.  
  
Shaking the feeling away he could see pain in her face.  
"What's the matter, you seem to be in pain?" he spoke in a more concerned voice. She held her injured arm close to her.  
"It's nothing"  
"It can't be nothing" he got up and kneeled in front of her. Bringing his eyes level with hers. He gently took her arm. But she just snatched it away.   
"I said it's nothing"  
"I don't believe you. It's going to be dark soon, we'd better find some shelter. Who knows what creatures now walk this world" he helped her to her feet.  
"Can you walk?"  
"I think so" she took a few gingerly steps, she found her feet again.   
"I can walk I'll be fine" he nodded and releasee her from his grasp. He turned and walked in the direction of where Tokyo-3 should be. Not knowing what they would find.they walked at a slowish pace, this allowed Asuka to keep up.  
  
Standing facing the city, they were shocked to find it intact. It lokked like nothing had happened, one cold be mistaken for thinking that people where still getting on with their lives.  
"Without the lights it looks empty" Asuka said.  
"Look our appartment block is still standing. Lets head for home" he set off not even waiting for Asuka's reply.  
  
Reaching the appartment block, Asuka automatically pushed the button for the elevator.  
"It's not working, the power station must be out"  
"You know what that means, we'll have to use the stairs"  
"We live on the seventh floor" Asuka protested.  
"I guess we better start climbing" Shinji spoke as he started assending the stairs. When they reached the fifth floor Asuka was exchusted she wasn't use to the stairs, plus the pulsing pain from her injuries made it harder.  
"Shinji can we stop and rest, I'm so tired" she slowly slided down the wall untill she was sitting on the ground. He turned and looked at her, seeing that she was in no state to take another step. He agreed.  
"Ok, but make it only five minuets"  
"Five minuets, how do you expect me to get my strengh back in that short time"  
"It's two more flights, then you can rest all you want"  
  
Slowly Shinji pushed back the appartment door. As Asuka leaned against the wall. Without power their keycards didn't work. The door finally shot open nearly catapulting Shinji inside.  
"At last you've done it"  
"It would have been quicker if you helped" Protested Shinji as he rubbed his hands.  
"Loo my arm isn't excatly in prime condition" just then a crash came from inside the appartment. This silenced the two. Slowly Shinji peered round the door only to be started by squalking and flapping in his face. He fell backwards onto is arse. Asuka fell into fits of laughter.  
"HEEHEEHEE HEE it's Penpen, baka HEEHEE"  
"How was I surpose to know what it was considering third impact has happened" this silenced the girl. Shinji stood up and walked inside removing his shoes, out of manners. Asuka followed him.  
  
She sat down at the table and looked around the appartment. It was tha same. It was like nothing happened. Shinji rumaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Misato hadn't been shopping that morning. He finally managed to scrap together some sandwitch, for both of them.  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Asuka, if you don't eat, then it will take twice as long for you to heal" she knew he was right and slowly ate what he'd kindly made for her.  
"What's going to happen to us?" Asuka asked knowing niether of them had the answer. Finishing his food Shinji stood up.  
"I don't know, but I'll think about that tomorrow, both of us should get some reat. Goodnight Asuka"  
"Shinji" sha called in a pleaing voice. He turned and saw her standing ther looking at him.  
"What is it?" he didn't know whether to be concerned or not.  
"I don't want to be alnoe tonight" ther was a silence that seemed to never end.  
"I don't want to be alone either" he took her hand, as they went to bed. And became one.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note; just a quick fic about what that first night alone, could have been like for them.  
E-mail Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finding One From Many  
Chapter 2  
  
Before quietly shutting his bedroom door behind him, Shinji Ikari took one last  
look at the sleeping beauty that was lying in his bed. "How peaceful she looks"  
he thought. Those bandages will need changing... hmm, now where did Misato keep  
the emergency medical kit?  
  
As he was rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards, Asuka enters the kitchen,  
unheard...  
  
  "Shinji what are you looking for?"  
  
  "What the, oh Asuka, I didn't hear you get up. I'm looking for the medical kit  
that Misato bought."  
  
Shinji sighs, then continues... "but I can't seam to find it. It would be a  
good idea to change those bandages of yours."   
  
He pointed towards her arm, making her look down at her right arm. She cradled  
it gently and shivered at the memory of what happened.  
  
  "I think Misato kept it in her room as a emergency hangover cure."  
  
  "Oh I'll look in there then. You sit down on the couch and I'll be right back"  
and with that he walked into their old guardian's room.  
  
She could hear him cursing about the mess in Misato's room as he looked for the  
kit... Misato wasn't the tidiest person in Tokyo-3. Sitting down on the couch,  
Asuka looked down at her arm once again. Asuka's body ached, she had no   
idea if the other lances had done any internal damage to her, as she couldn't  
see any marks on her body. She knew that she should tell Shinji about it, but  
he'd just fuss about her. She still couldn't stand the thought of someone  
fussing about her. The thought of this alone made her skin crawl...  
  
  "Found it" Shinji said as he emerged from Misato's room. "Now let's see what  
we've got"... gently taking a hold of her arm.  
  
  "No don't" Asuka screamed as she pulled her arm away.  
  
  "Asuka it needs to be changed"  
  
  "I'm scared Shinji. I don't want to see what it looks like. Every time I look  
at it, it's going to remind me of my defeat." Asuka gently took her arm back, he  
could feel it trembling as she did so...  
  
  "If we don't treat it... it's going to get infected. What are you talking  
about, what defeat?"   
  
He looked deep into her eyes, and could see the pain that this brought her...   
  
"You defeated nine EVA's in just over three minutes. How were you supposed to  
know that they where going to regenerate. As far as I see there was no defeat."  
Asuka's trembling slowly came to a stop as Shinji spoke...  
  
  "Do you mean that?"  
  
  "Yeah I do... not even Rei or I could have done that on our own, especially  
after coming out of a coma like you did."  
  
  "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me, to hear you say that,  
Shinji..."  
  
  "No problem. Now are you going to let me change the bandages on your arm and   
eye?" Asuka just nodded in reply.  
  
Carefully and gently, Shinji removed the bandage on her arm. At first glance,  
he'd have to admit it didn't look as bad as could be expected. The wounds,  
however, would have a long time before they would be completely healed. Shinji  
cleaned the wound with the iodine solution from the medical kit. As he continues  
to tend her wounds, he saw Asuka flinch out of the corner of his eye. "It must  
be from the stinging of the iodine," he quietly thought to himself...  
  
  "I'll be finished in a sec..." Shinji said as he replaced the bandages with  
fresh ones...  
  
  "Shinji."  
  
  "What is it?"  
  
  "I don't know if these are the only wounds I've got..."   
  
He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
  "Seven more lances pierced my EVA. I felt them..." she paused as she painfully  
recalled the memory. "But there's no mark on me, so I don't know if I have any  
internal damage..."  
  
Shinji's expression changed into one of concern.  
  
  "Now please don't fuss Shinji."  
  
  "I won't... if you promise me that you'll rest, and tell me if you feel any  
pain. I'll try not to fuss if you do that..."   
  
Asuka thought about his answer... she knew that she didn't want him to fuss  
about her, so this seemed like a reasonable compromise... considering the  
circumstances.  
  
  "You've got a deal, Shinji, if you promise not to run away from your problems.  
Come to me, and tell me if you have any problems. After all, we've got to look  
after each other now... we're the only ones left."   
  
As Asuka spoke, Shinji realized that she was telling the truth. They would have  
to work together, if they wanted to survive. "Damn... she knows me too well..."  
he thought.  
  
  "Ok deal. I'll try if you try."  
  
  "That's fine with me."  
  
  "Come on, let's check your eye."  
  
Asuka's eye didn't have its usual bright blue colour to it. Instead, it had white  
speckles scattered throughout her blue iris. Angry red lines across her eye also  
showed that many blood vessels had been broken...  
  
  "Well?"  
  
  "It'll be fine, it'll just take time to heal like your arm..." Shinji said  
while replacing the eye patch. "You get dressed then we'll go out and salvage  
whatever we can find, and come up with our plan of action."  
  
  "Ok baka, I'm going to get dressed so... no peeking! We shared a bed... which  
I'm grateful for. You were good company last night... but we didn't have sex..."  
and with that she went into her room.  
  
After she left, Shinji chuckled to himself. "This is going to be interesting..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note: To be honest, I'm not sure where this is going, but it   
seems to be writing itself. I'll just let the pen work its magic.   
Hopefully it'll become easier to write as the chapters go on. Comments welcome.  
Thanks to my Pre reader St Pika  
  
E-mail me at: Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (Thank you, you wonderful people)  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only   
borrowing thecharacters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is  
non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finding One in Many  
Chapter 3  
  
As Shinji and Asuka looked around at their surroundings, it was amazing that  
nothing was damaged. The only thing that was missing was the people. Continuing  
down the street, they happened upon a convenince store and stepped inside. It  
was full of food, everything was untouched.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right taking the stuff, and not paying for it"  
  
"I know what you mean" said Shinji.   
  
A loud growl came from Asuka's stomach.   
  
"Sure sounds like you could do with something to eat"   
  
She let out a quiet giggle in repsonse to his words. They took a basket and  
started to fill it with the essentials that they would need to survive.  
  
"I know it's wrong Asuka, but we have no choice"   
  
After finishing their shopping, they left the store.  
  
"My body really aches, Shinji"  
  
"Ok lets go back, so you can have a rest, and I'll make us some lunch"  
  
It was lunch time by the time they got back, as they kept having to make short  
rest stops so Asuka didn't have too much pain. Asuka sat at the kitchen table,  
as she watched Shinji cook their lunch.  
  
"It looks hopeless doesn't it"  
  
"Don't be so down hearted, Asuka. As long as we've got each other Asuka we  
should be fine"  
  
"I hope you're not implying that, we're a couple now. Stop getting ideas like  
that"   
  
Shinji started to turn red, "Thank God my back is to her" he thought to himself.  
  
"T... that's not what I mean, stop jumping to conclusions. I meant we'll have  
to work as a team. We'll have to be each others family"  
  
"OOops"  
  
"Yes Ooops, here's your lunch"  
  
As soon as Shinji put the food down on the table, Asuka began to rapidly dig in  
to her lunch. Shinji watched her   
as she quickly demolished her lunch. A wave of hunger hit Shinji, and soon he  
was doing the same thing as Asuka...  
  
"That was delicious, Shinji" Asuka replied after wolfing down her lunch.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice"  
  
Asuka felt complied to do the dishes after Shinji had put all of that effort  
into that wonderful lunch. He watched on as she tried to wash the dishes with  
one hand.  
  
"Need any help?" Shinji asked as he moved over towards the sink.  
  
"I'm fine, I can manage"  
  
"Yeah to break all the dishes, Look I'll wash and you dry" Reluctantly she  
agreed and the dishes were done in no time.  
  
Asuka carefully sat down on the couch after the dishes were finished. She did  
not want to jar her aching body. Shinji soon joined her once he had wiped down  
and cleaned the kitchen.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" She asked him as he entered the living room.  
  
"We'll we've got food, but its not going to last. So some how we've got to  
grow food of our own."  
  
"That means moving away to a farm or sea side town, as there are no places  
here in Toyko-3 to grow food"  
  
"I know, but your not really fit to travel. So I guess, while you're getting  
better, I could gather all the equipment we need. Stuff like seeds, tools, etc."  
  
"That's fine Shinji, but how do we transport it? We're aren't going to carry  
it by hand"  
  
"We'll have to take a jeep or something"  
  
"But none of us can drive"  
  
"We'll just have to learn, it's not like there is any traffic on the road, and  
if Misato can drive then I guess anyone can..." They both fell into laughter at  
the thought of Misato tearing up the road in her blue car.  
  
"Yeah, just don't try and kill me. I've stared death in the face already" As  
she spoke, she held up her hand, showing the bandage.  
  
"I'll try not to. I promise, we're a team remember?" A yawn escaped Asuka's  
lips.  
  
"Looks like someone tired"  
  
"Yeah a little, it's because of listening to you"  
  
"Look you get some sleep, and I'll go out and see what I can find"   
  
"Don't forget to come back" she implored.  
  
"I won't Asuka" and with that he touched her hand... "I'll be back shortly"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's notes: I know this chapter is short. I promise the next chapters will  
be longer but I'm still try to set the scene, things should get moving in the  
next chapter, I hope- this story is writing it self.  
Thanks to my pre reader ST Pika  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (Thank you, you wonderful   
people)  
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only   
borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finding One in Many  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been quite a few months since they were washed up on the beach   
of LCL. Their life since that point had been a mixture of highs and lows, and a lot of hard work.   
  
They managed to gather enough seeds of all kinds that would give them a wide range of viable crops to grow. Asuka knew that books would also be a good idea, as neither one of them knew how to take care of crops, or how to do simple house or engine repairs. They needed to be prepared, in case something went wrong. Shinji and Asuka made a trip over to the library, and got all the books they could find that would be most   
useful for what they were about to attempt. After reading through some of the books, Shinji managed to get a jeep working by using the books as a repair guide. It was decided that they would use this jeep along with a trailer that they found nearby, to transport everything to their new start away from Tokyo-3.   
  
Two oil drums were filled with extra fuel, because they had no idea how far they would have to travel. Soon, the time was coming near to when they would have to leave on their journey...  
  
  
Asuka's eye was completely healed, even though the white speckles were still present in her iris. Her sight was normal in spite of taht, which was a relief to Shinji. Asuka no longer suffered from any pain sensations in her body, and her arm was healed as well. The only thing that it lacked was some of its strength and movement. Once she started exercising her arm again, it would be like it was before...   
Asuka sat in the kitchen, drumming her fingers on the kitchen table. She was becoming very inpatient because her stomach was complaining as loud as a lion would...  
  
"Shinji can't you cook it faster? I haven't got all day to wait you   
know."  
  
"You haven't learnt any patience have you? Even the Third Impact   
couldn't teach you that."  
  
"Well it couldn't even teach you how to grow a spine" she retorted.  
  
"I do have a spine Asuka, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stand up   
and cook your dinner. Here you are."  
  
Asuka looked down at the plate in front of her.  
  
"Not rice and vegetables again! Isn't this the fourth day in a row   
we've had this?" she loudly exclaimed.  
  
"Look there isn't exactly much of anything else around, it's   
better than nothing..."  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore" Asuka pushed her plate towards Shinji.  
  
"Well if you don't want it I'll have it" Shinji made a move for the plate and just as he was about to seize the plate, Asuka made a sudden grab for it.  
  
"Mine... ok I'll eat it." She began to eat her meal. Even though she was sick of eating rice and vegetables, her stomach and her desire to eat drove her to rapidly consume the food in front of her. Both of them knew it was only the only thing around to eat at the moment. As Shinji ate, he thought about the journey that he was about to undertake with Asuka... they would have to set off in the next day or so. By leaving as soon as possible, the crops will be planted and ready for harvest by the end of the growing season.  
  
"Asuka, I think we should start making our way in the next couple of   
days." he continued without looking up from his plate, "We got to go   
while the goings good."  
  
"Aren't we being a bit commanding today, Shinji?"  
  
"Asuka this is a serious matter please try and be serious..."  
  
"Ok, I know your right. How about we go on Wednesday... two days   
from now."  
  
"Good idea! It'll give us a day to pack everything. I still don't get   
it..."  
  
"Get what?"   
  
"Why do you keep track of the days of the week and dates, its not like we have to go to school." Asuka stared up from her plate, into what she considered a boy who just didn't get it.  
  
"What are you stupid?"  
  
"What... what do you mean? Am I stupid? I only asked a question"  
  
"Its to keep track of my period stupid... so I know when I'm on. JEEZ! Boys don't get it, do they?"  
  
Shinji stopped himself from taking a bite of food from his fork, and just turned a crimson red...  
  
"I...I.I..." he stuttered, trying to respond to her last statement...  
  
"Just drop it, now you know. Well eat up! Its my turn to wash and I   
want to go to bed early tonight, since we've got an early start tomorrow."  
  
After the dishes and all of the cleaning was done, Shinji and Asuka went to sleep. Shinji laid in his bed staring at the familiar ceiling. He could hear the gentle breathing of Asuka as she laid next to him. Ever since their first night together, both took to sharing a bed in a strange way. When they slept next to each other, neither one felt alone, despite being in a desolate world...  
  
As Shinji tried to fall asleep, he began to think back to the first week after the third impact. He noticed how Asuka was so much more quiet and submissive, then her usual self. It had taken him a week to   
get her to talk. What he had discovered as they spoke made him understand Asuka more than he thought he would. Some of the new things he found out about her was what happened to her mother and how she vowed never to need anyone again. Asuka had related to him the pain and the hurt that she felt as she battled against the mass production EVA's. Shinji in return told her that he felt guilty inside about not being able to get to Unit 01 and help her out.  
  
As time gradually passed, both of them began to lend a friendly ear to each other, and begun the process of letting go. Shinji noticed the old Asuka reappearing on occasion, but not with the strong fierceness that she had shown before. He was thankful in a way for their silly arguments, because it kept them sane throughout it all, and kept him on   
his toes. He glanced at Asuka and then a wide grin appeared on his face. He was going to get a chance to make a fresh start with Asuka! This was something that he was really looking forward to. He thought to himself "Hopefully, in the future, we can be free of our hurt and pain..."  
  
The next morning, the sunshine began to come down upon the earth. As it struck the apartment, Asuka felt the warmth and began to wake up. She began to stretch out and found an arm draped over her waist. Inside, it made her feel wanted and needed, but she wasn't ready for a relationship like this just yet. She thought to herself for a moment, then decided to wake up Shinji the only way she knew how...  
  
"YOU BAKA SHINJI!" The poor boy's eye shot wide open.   
  
"TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME WHLE I WAS SLEEPING, SHAME ON YOU" she yelled out as she stared at Shinji. He suddenly realized what she was shouting about. He removed his arm from around her waist, hoping that she would stop yelling...   
  
Inside, he thought to himself... "She does make a good alarm clock"   
  
"Sorry I have no control over my limbs when I'm asleep, you know..."  
  
"Yeah and you have no control over that either" Asuka said. Shinji suddenly realizes what she is talking about and turns red...  
  
"Um... I need go to the bathroom..." he said while making a quick exit to the safety of the bathroom...  
  
Asuka remained on the bed, thinking to herself... " I guess I can't help myself... I must like teasing him..."  
  
Shinji emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in his jeans and shirt. He noticed the look on Asuka's face as he returned, and suddenly decided in his mind- "I have to get her back".  
  
"Asuka, why are you flashing me? I must say it's very nice..."   
  
She immediately looked down to see if she was indeed showing Shinji her body. To her relief, she discovered that she was covered up...  
  
"Made you look!"   
  
Asuka shot him a glare that would have sent chills down Commander Ikari's spine...  
  
After recovering from Asuka's glare, he spoke again... "You should get dressed, so by the time done, I'll have breakfast ready. Then we can get the packing underway..."   
  
Shinji then headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Asuka walked up to her door and was just about to close it when a thought came to mind...  
  
"I'll get you back for that, Shinji Ikari" and with that the door   
closed...  
  
In the kitchen, Shinji muttered to himself... "It's going to be a long day..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note: I just had to move time forward in this chapter, making it further ahead then the last one, otherwise there would have been chapters of just gathering and Asuka getting better. I thought it would be better this way. I hope the readers of this story will agree. I also hope that this answers some of the questions you've been asking about Asuka and why she was so quiet, and how Shinji feels about his guilt for not helping her out in that last battle in EOE.  
  
I think the next chapter will show how they feel about leaving the only home they have felt welcome at, and dealing with Misato's death. Just a little teaser for you...  
Thanks to my pre reader ST Pika  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing  
  
the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Finding One in Many  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"That's the last of it" Shinji told Asuka as he secured the last of baggage  
  
onto the trailer.  
  
"I can't believe that we need all this stuff, I thought that it wouldn't fit  
  
on the trailer"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it did look like that" Shinji sat down on the floor, next  
  
to the wall. Asuka joined him as they looked on at their future, which was now  
  
all packed up...  
  
"I can't believe it Shinji. That this is it. We're leaving everything that we  
  
know behind."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is the only home I've ever really had."  
  
"What do you mean, Shinji? I thought you use to live with your teachers before  
  
you moved here?"  
  
"I know, and Misato was just another guardian as well, but it was different  
  
with her. She actually cared for me. For the both of us"   
  
Asuka looked down at her feet. She knew that she wasn't exactly polite to Misato  
  
in the last few months that she was alive.  
  
"I don't know about me. I wasn't exactly nice to her"  
  
"Asuka, she cared for you. I'm sure of that. She knew what your past   
  
was like. I'm sure she must have known it all was tied in with that."  
  
"But that doesn't mean, I had the right to treat he like that. She didn't  
  
deserve it..."   
  
Shinji could see that this was upsetting Asuka deep down inside.  
  
"Look, she cared for you. When you were in a coma, she visited you whenever  
  
work would allow it. Plus I came every day, and she would always ask me how you  
  
were..."   
  
Asuka looked up at Shinji. Tears began to form in her eyes...   
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes, she did..."  
  
"Then I guess she was like family to me. After what happened to Mama..."  
  
Asuka begins to sniffle; the memory of her mother and the current situation was  
  
really starting to get to her...  
  
  
  
"Family. Yeah we were family."  
  
"But Misato's gone. We have no family anymore..."  
  
"Asuka, we still have each other. So we're still family in a way..."   
  
A smile found its way onto their faces.  
  
"I just thought of something!"   
  
Asuka looked at Shinji, wondering what idea had just popped into his mind.   
  
"Remember how I told you its possible for people to come back from the LCL if  
  
they really want to?"   
  
Asuka just nodded at his recollection and began to think to herself...   
  
"Well, let's leave a letter on the kitchen table. In case Misato comes back,  
  
she'll know that we're alive, and know of our plans and then find us..."   
  
Asuka thought about it. She knew it was the only thing that they could do. If  
  
Hikari, Toji, or Kensuke came back they could find the letter as well...  
  
"That's a good idea Shinji, one of few may I add. But I agree- let's make that  
  
letter..."  
  
"Come on, let's go inside. The sun is starting to set and I want my dinner. I  
  
think it's your turn to cook..."  
  
"Humph"  
  
Both of them head inside and make dinner. Shinji helps Asuka cook their last  
  
meal at the apartment before leaving. After eating dinner, they look around the  
  
apartment for the last time. Tears filled their eyes as they looked around what  
  
they had come to call home. Memories of rushing around because they were late  
  
for school or them trying to figure out what Misato had cooked for dinner. Now  
  
it was time to say goodbye. Shinji placed the envelope with the letter to Misato  
  
on the kitchen table and then placed his hand on Asuka's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go"  
  
" I know, I'm coming"   
  
Asuka made her way out of the apartment with Shinji right behind her. Before  
  
stepping out of the apartment for the last time, he turned for one last look...  
  
"We'll never forget you, Misato, and you're always welcomed to our new place  
  
anytime"   
  
With that Shinji turned away and headed towards the future...   
  
Neither one of them spoke as the jeep headed down the road. It had been over an  
  
hour since they left the apartment. They had passed the edge of Toyko-3 a short  
  
while ago. When they passed the last checkpoint, Asuka shed a few tears. It had  
  
just dawned on her that this was the point of no return. When Shinji to a glance  
  
at Asuka, he could see that something was bothering her...  
  
"My driving isn't that bad, is it?"   
  
Asuka looked at him, she knew that he was trying his best to cheer her up.  
  
"No, it's not that bad. I ain't taking my seat belt off though..."  
  
"So what's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing, whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Asuka, I know you better than that. Are you going to tell me or are you going  
  
to stew about it for God knows how long?"   
  
A sigh escaped Asuka's lips. She knew that Shinji was going to get it out of her  
  
sooner or later...  
  
"I was just thinking that there is no turning back. To be honest, I'm kind of  
  
frightened by it"   
  
Shinji allowed his eyes to wonder from the road for a moment to look at Asuka. A  
  
second or two later, his eyes settled back onto the road. In that brief glance  
  
he could see a look of worry on her face. Shinji had to admit to himself that he  
  
found the idea frightening too. After all, they were walking into the unknown;  
  
they had no idea what lay ahead. Even if they could find a suitable place to set  
  
up their farm, there were still many variables ahead. What if their crops  
  
weren't a success? What would happen to them? The road ahead was like a dark  
  
mystery. Shinji decided to try and focus on the positive, to give them some  
  
hope...  
  
"I know, it's scary, not knowing what lies ahead. We have each other and  
  
whatever comes our way we will face it together. Just like we've always done"   
  
A faint smile found its way onto Asuka's face. Shinji could see it out of the  
  
corner of his eye...  
  
"Together then, whatever happens. Shinji, we'll face it together"  
  
"That sounds more like the Asuka I know and respect"   
  
Shinji could feel Asuka's eye on him...   
  
"Look, get some rest, we have a long drive ahead. I'm not driving all the way.  
  
I'll wake you up when we stop for lunch"   
  
Asuka wiggled around in her seat trying to make herself as comfortable as  
  
possible, before settling down to sleep.  
  
Shinji continued to drive and looked at the clock. Lunchtime had come and gone,  
  
but he couldn't bring himself to wake Asuka up. Stopping the jeep for a moment,  
  
he glanced at Asuka. It would probably be best if she slept, he thought to  
  
himself. Shinji quickly got to work making some sandwiches for both him and  
  
Asuka. When he finished, he started the jeep again and ate lunch as he drove...  
  
Around three o'clock, Asuka finally stirred and looked over at Shinji...  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, finally..."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About three o'clock"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me, I thought we were stopping for lunch?"  
  
"I thought it would be best to let you sleep, and drive as far as possible.  
  
There are some sandwiches in the glove compartment for you."   
  
Asuka opened the compartment and looked inside. She saw a brown bag containing  
  
her lunch and a bottle of water.  
  
  
  
"Look, I'll eat this then I'll take over the driving. You must be tired after  
  
driving so far..."   
  
Shinji wiped his brow...  
  
"Yeah, a little"  
  
"Well, it's your own fault, you should have woke me up."   
  
She took a big bite out of the sandwiches and began to eat her lunch...  
  
Asuka soon took over the driving and they pressed forward. A few hours later, it  
  
started to get dark. Asuka turned on the headlights to show the way down the  
  
road. Another hour passes, and still no sign of a place to stay for the night.  
  
Shinji notices a sign pointing the way towards a blossom farm. After breathing a  
  
sigh of relief, both Shinji and Asuka hoped that it was the end to their  
  
journey. Making a turn onto a side road, they soon came upon a farmhouse. Shinji  
  
grabbed a flashlight as he got out of the jeep...  
  
"I'll go and look for some fresh water"  
  
"Be careful, Shinji. I'll see if I can get a fire started inside. I think it's  
  
going to be a cold night"   
  
"I won't be long"  
  
Shinji then left and began his search for water...  
  
By the time Shinji got back a while later, Asuka had gotten the fire going. She  
  
was just about to start cooking dinner when the door opened behind her. Turning  
  
around, she saw Shinji standing in the doorway, with a disappointed look on his  
  
face...  
  
"What is it, Shinji?"   
  
Shinji walked across the room and knelt down besides her, warming his hands by  
  
the fire.  
  
"I can't find any fresh water"  
  
"It's late, Shinji. Perhaps you couldn't find any because it's dark  
  
outside..."  
  
"I don't think its that. I didn't even hear a stream or any other running  
  
water. We need fresh water close by, whether it's a stream or a fresh water  
  
lake"   
  
Asuka let her gaze drop to the floor...  
  
"So we'll have to keep looking for another place"   
  
She brought her eyes up to meet Shinji's. He immediately noticed that they had  
  
tears in them, waiting to fall. Shinji reached out and touched her cheek. A tear  
  
escaped Asuka's eye and fell upon Shinji's hand...  
  
"It'll be alright, Asuka. At least we have a roof over our heads tonight..."   
  
Shinji removed his hand and began to fix up the sleeping arrangements...  
  
"We should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I couldn't just let them find their ideal place just like that,  
  
because that's unlikely to happen in real life. I wanted them to deal with some  
  
of their feelings and worries... after all; they have just left everything they  
  
know behind them. The world is now so empty, and it is very different from the  
  
world they knew just a few months ago. I have no idea when the next chapter will  
  
be written because, as I've said all along, this story is writing itself.  
  
Hopefully I can spend more time working on it soon. The holidays are coming and  
  
only two exams remain for me. All comments welcome.  
  
Thanks to my pre reader- ST Pika  
  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
  
TTFN 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax. (Thank you, you wonderful people)  
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only   
  
Borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is  
  
non-profit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Finding One in Many:   
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been a week since they had left, and still they hadn't found a suitable  
  
place to set-up a new home. The couple of places they had found lacked some  
  
basic need that they required, whether it was the amount of fresh water or the  
  
building was beyond simple repair. So they had to continue on.   
  
They had passed through a town a few miles back. They decided to top up on  
  
supplies as well as fuel for the jeep. The heat of the day as well as the  
  
diminishing hope of finding a new home was beginning to make a certain temper  
  
short...  
  
"It's so hot! Why couldn't you have found a jeep with air conditioning?"  
  
Asuka yelled as she wiped the sweet from her brow. "And not this pre- second  
  
impact relic..."   
  
Shinji smiled, and then looked over at her. As he did so, he could see the  
  
concentration on Asuka's face, as she negotiated the road. Her hair was tied up  
  
into a ponytail. Shinji could clearly see the tiny beads of sweet running down  
  
the back of her neck. He had to move his eyes away from her... he was beginning  
  
to feel disgusted with himself. "How can I have these thoughts about Asuka, when  
  
more   
  
important matters require our attention?"  
  
"Shinji, have you heard a single word I've said?" Looking out of the   
  
corner of his eye, Shinji could see Asuka glaring at him. He knew that she   
  
needed a reply, otherwise he wasn't going to live it down.  
  
"Yes, I heard you, but there is nothing I can do unless you want me to  
  
personally fan you..." Asuka's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea.  
  
"Finally Shinji, you're learning your place" Asuka replied.   
  
"Forget it Asuka, it's not going to happen..."  
  
Suddenly the jeep begins to slip and slide around on the country track that they  
  
are traveling down. A few moments later, the jeep becomes stuck. Asuka floors  
  
the accelerator, but the jeep would not go anywhere.  
  
"Verdammt!" Asuka tried again, but still it was no use.   
  
"Stupid jeep!"  
  
  
  
"More like stupid driver" Shinji mumbled to himself as Asuka jumped out of the  
  
jeep and went to investigate what was causing the problem. Walking around the  
  
back of the jeep, she could clearly see that the rear wheel was stuck in a deep  
  
mud rut. She then realized that it was due to the heavy rain storm last night,  
  
which had caused the dirt road to become extremely muddy. "But why of all the  
  
rotten luck did the jeep have to get stuck?" she thought.   
  
Shinji leaned out of the driver's window...  
  
"I'll try it again!"   
  
Before Asuka can shout at him to stop, he hits the gas. She immediately receives  
  
a rather muddy shower from the spinning rear wheels. Shinji came to the same  
  
conclusion as he realized it was no good, and was about to shout that out of the  
  
window when he was greeted by a muddy face. He examined Asuka from head to foot  
  
and seeing that she was covered in mud, he could only do one thing...  
  
"It's not funny Shinji, you could at least stop laughing now!"  
  
"I... I... I can't help it, you just look so funny..."  
  
"Well... wipe that smile off your face before I do. Tie the winch to that  
  
tree, so we can free the jeep, and be on our way"  
  
"Ok, ok... move out of the way, so I can open the door"  
  
Shinji tied the winch to the tree, allowing Asuka to free the jeep from its  
  
muddy domain. As he was winding up the winch back up, it slipped out of his  
  
hands, catapulting him face first into the mud.  
  
"They say people get their just desserts. And I think you got yours for  
  
laughing at me earlier..."  
  
"Well, here's yours..." Shinji threw a handful of mud, hitting Asuka on the  
  
chest.  
  
"You think you can beat me Shinji? Prepare to fight!"  
  
To anyone watching, it would have looked like two five year olds having a mud  
  
fight, with all of the mud that was flying back and forth. After a furious  
  
battle, Asuka and Shinji sat down on the side of the road, totally exhausted.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't beat me, Shinji!"  
  
"You missed me half the time 'cause you have crappy aim!"  
  
"So... I couldn't see because I had mud in my eyes"  
  
"No excuses" Shinji pauses for a moment, and then speaks again. "Alright,  
  
we'll call it even" He leans back and looks at the sky and smiles. "You know  
  
what, Asuka..." Asuka began to study him closely... "I was   
  
just thinking about what Toji and Kensuke would say if they saw us now..."  
  
"Knowing those two, they probably would say something about getting down and  
  
dirty..."  
  
"Yeah, something like that"  
  
"You've got to admit, it was fun"  
  
"Yeah it was Asuka, it was like being a kid again"  
  
Asuka smiles before replying to Shinji's statement... "It was, wasn't it?  
  
Having no troubles, just for a short time"  
  
"Now I suppose we better be responsible, mature people again"  
  
"Do we have to?" Asuka sighed. "Shinji, can't we leave it a little while  
  
longer?"  
  
"Come on, let's get moving, and set-up camp. Get some water boiled, so both  
  
of us can get washed off"  
  
"Alright. I don't think a mud pack really suits you, Shinji..."  
  
"You don't look that good yourself..." Shinji quickly responded back.  
  
"Oh shut up and boil the water. I need to wash off..." Asuka walked to the  
  
jeep, to get the tent.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I don't know what to make of this, it at least shows that in this  
  
hard period that they're going through, they still find the time to have some  
  
fun. Who knows what the pen will write next... all comments welcome.   
  
Thanks to my pre-reader ST Pika. You can email me at: Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (Thank you, you wonderful people)  
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only   
  
borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is  
  
non-profit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Finding One in Many  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Asuka picked up the lunch that she had just prepared. Stepping out of the  
  
doorway, she called out to Shinji, who looked up at her. He was repairing the  
  
fence, of what was now becoming their new home. After nearly two weeks of  
  
driving and looking at different places, they finally found one that was in  
  
halfway decent shape. Their new home consisted of a farmhouse just outside of  
  
what was once a seaside fishing town. Shinji found a small fishing boat docked  
  
to the lone fishing pier- which would help to provide a source of fresh meat for  
  
their diet. In the back of the farmhouse, a small stream that ran beside the  
  
house turned a waterwheel. Immediately both of them realized the value of the  
  
waterwheel- it had the ability to help ground corn into flour.  
  
  
  
The farmhouse itself seemed to be ideal, but it had some problems. The roof was  
  
in need of repair and most of the fences had be blown down. Even though there   
  
was a lot of work to be done with the house and the crops, it was a form of  
  
salvation.  
  
"Ah, thanks Asuka. I really needed that drink."  
  
"I'm not surprised, it's turning into another hot day. Just when are you   
  
exactly are you going to put in a shower?"  
  
"It's not exactly high on the priority list. We've got to finish repair all of  
  
the fences. Once that's done we've got to start planting crops."   
  
A look of disappointment crossed Asuka's face because she knew Shinji was right.  
  
She would have loved, however, to have a nice shower right about now. Her  
  
patience was growing thin- washing her hair out of a bucket was really starting  
  
to get to her. Watching Asuka's response, Shinji could see that this was  
  
important to her. Even if it was such a simple request, and he would admit it  
  
too, that a shower would be just magical, especially on a hot day like this.  
  
After that thought raced across Shinji's mind, another one followed right behind  
  
it... "Crops need to get planted right away, otherwise, what will we eat during  
  
the winter?"  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka. Come on, let's try and get this row of fencing done."  
  
"What I wouldn't give to go on a shopping trip with Hikari right now"  
  
"Well, you can have a date with this plank of wood"  
  
"It's just what I've always wanted" Asuka sarcastically replied as she began  
  
to assist Shinji with the repair of the fence.  
  
The punishing sun burned down on them all day, making the work twice as hard. In  
  
a small way, it reminded them of the physical fitness tests, that they took   
  
once a month. However, as punishing as the tests were, they still didn't compare  
  
to this...  
  
"This is the last one" Shinji said as he held the last plank in place.  
  
"At last. Hold it steady" Asuka said as she struck the last nail into the  
  
post. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. Shinji stood back and looked at  
  
what Asuka and him achieved. For once in his life, he felt a sense of pride, a  
  
sense of success. Shinji felt something leaning on his shoulder. Turning his  
  
head, he could see Asuka leaning on him, one of her arms resting on his very  
  
brown bare shoulder.  
  
"Not bad Shinji, it doesn't look bad at all"  
  
"It does look pretty damn good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but how long is it going to remain standing?"   
  
Shinji walked up to the fence and tested it's strength. The fence hardly moved,  
  
it had some give, which was needed to stand-up to strong winds. He thought to  
  
himself... "It'll do fine..."  
  
"It's got strength, looks like it's built good and strong, Asuka"  
  
"Yeah, well, it better be. I don't want to spend another hot day fixing the   
  
damn fence..."   
  
A moment later, Asuka heard her stomach growl, it had been hours since she   
  
last ate. All of the hard work that she had put into the making of the fence had  
  
made her very hungry and...  
  
"Eewww, I'm all sweaty" Shinji turned to see what Asuka was complaining   
  
about now.  
  
"What are you complaining about?"  
  
"I'm not complaining, I'm just stating a fact. Thanks to this fence,   
  
and the scorching hot day, I'm all hot and sweaty"  
  
  
  
Shinji could see that Asuka was very sweaty indeed. Tiny drops of sweat were   
  
visible on her skin. Shinji also realized that Asuka had a point. He was hot and  
  
sweaty too. Earlier in the day, it had gotten so hot that he was forced to   
  
take off his shirt to get some relief...  
  
"I'll tell you what. You go and wash-up and I'll make something for   
  
dinner. The rest of the work can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"That's the best idea you've had all day" Asuka turned around and headed  
  
towards the house...   
  
"Oh and Asuka, I must say your tan is looking great"   
  
She didn't even turn around, but kept walking. Shinji had given her a  
  
compliment, and it had embarrassed her. Once Asuka had disappeared into the  
  
house, Shinji smiled, then headed inside after her...   
  
The cool water brought relief to the very hot Asuka. A tantalizing smell   
  
drifted into what had become their bathroom. Asuka was in her small heaven,  
  
though it wasn't much. She was washing herself out of an old fashioned  
  
washbasin, with no modern facilities around her. What made this house her heaven  
  
was the smell of Shinji's cooking drifting through the curtain door.  
  
Shinji was putting the last few bits on the wooden table while the dinner   
  
finished cooking. Shinji decided to take a little bit of time and effort and put  
  
some fresh flowers in a glass bottle, which was placed in the middle of the  
  
table. It was nothing compared to what he could of done before Third Impact, but   
  
in the time they were living in now, it was the best he could do. Certainly  
  
Asuka would appreciate it...  
  
Asuka found herself humming as she walked into the kitchen. Obviously in a  
  
better mood, she was now refreshed from the days work.  
  
"Take a seat, dinner won't be more than a couple of minutes..."   
  
As Asuka sat down, she noticed the flowers that were on the table. They were her   
  
second favorite color, yellow. She took one out, smelt it, then placed it   
  
in her hair. Shinji couldn't help but smile when he saw the flower he had   
  
picked, sitting in her hair. It amazed him to see the contrast of the bright   
  
yellow flower against the fiery red-ness of her hair.  
  
"Smells delicious, what is it?"  
  
"Some of that fish that we caught yesterday and salted, with rice and herds"   
  
Taking a bite of her food, Asuka felt it melt on her tongue. It was like   
  
eating chocolate of the fish world.  
  
"Shinji, you're a master cook, you can make anything taste like heaven!"  
  
"That's not true Asuka..."  
  
"Shinji, it's a complement, just accept it"  
  
"Okay... then accept this one. That flower in your hair really suits you..."  
  
"Thank you Shinji. I just can't seem to do anything with it. I would love   
  
to be able to blow dry it just once..."   
  
Shinji looked down at his plate and began thinking to himself. There were so  
  
many things that he would love to do again, like going down the arcades with  
  
Toji and Kensuke, checking out the latest releases...  
  
"Asuka, there are things that I would love to do again, but we can't dwell   
  
on the past. Look at what we've done today, look what we accomplished together.   
  
If we can do that, then just think of the possibilities..."  
  
"I know you're right, just forget I said it"   
  
Shinji studied her closely, before deciding to let the subject drop- pressing  
  
Asuka further wouldn't be any use.  
  
"Okay, eat up. I want to see if tomorrow we can get the planting underway."  
  
"Well I want to personally do some decorating in here. I'll go mad if I   
  
look at these wooden walls and shutters for much longer."  
  
"Just exactly what are you going to decorate with?"  
  
"I packed some fabric when we left. So I could do curtains or something..."   
  
Shinji just couldn't understand why Asuka needed to add her touch to the place  
  
and just looked at her...  
  
"Shinji I want to make this home, our home"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry these last two chapters have taken so long but I've   
  
been busy, with one thing and another. I thank you for sticking with me.   
  
I'll try and write quicker but sometimes it takes time to get things right   
  
but I'll do my best. Don't worry I've still got things instore for these two.  
  
Thanks to my pre-reader ST Pika  
  
All comments welcome.  
  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (Thank you, you wonderful people)  
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing  
  
the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Just a few words before we continue the story a comment has been made about my  
  
pre reader ST Pika- may I just say he's a brilliant writer, pre reader and  
  
trusted friend. Therefore I trust his judgment and comments about my writing.  
  
Finding One in Many- Chapter 8  
  
The sun began to rise in the distance, sending light through the cracks in the  
  
shutters and filling the room with brilliant rays of light. Inside the room, a  
  
sleepy Asuka Soryu began to stir under the covers. As she awoke, she rubbed her  
  
eyes and then felt an aching sensation. She paused as the effects rippled  
  
through her body, reminding her of what had happened recently.  
  
  
  
Asuka turned her head to see where Shinji was sleeping and was surprised to  
  
discover that he wasn't there. She immediately realized that Shinji had gotten  
  
up early to see to the morning duties, and decided not to wake her up. She began  
  
to feel frustrated that Shinji now considered her weak again. Thinking to  
  
herself, she came to a decision about the current situation...  
  
"If Third Impact couldn't stop me from doing a days' work, then why should I let  
  
a simple accident do the same thing?"  
  
Very cautiously, she got to her feet. After getting her balance, Asuka made her  
  
way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Shinji was preparing a surprise breakfast for Asuka. A sudden  
  
noise caught his attention. Turning his head, he noticed Asuka standing in the  
  
doorway...  
  
"Asuka, what are you doing up? You should be resting."   
  
Shinji pulled out a chair for Asuka so she could sit down. After gently pushing  
  
her up to the table, Asuka begins to speak...  
  
"I'm fine, Shinji. It's only just a few cuts"  
  
"I know it's only cuts, but unfortunately, they're all over your arms and  
  
hands"   
  
Shinji gave an internal sigh, he admired Asuka's determination, but sometimes he  
  
wished she knew when to back off and not be stubborn. It had all started a  
  
couple of days ago.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
Asuka had gone to find PenPen. That crazy bird had wondered off again, Asuka  
  
suspected that he was still looking around for Misato. She found PenPen playing  
  
in a stream, that was a little over a fields distance away from the house. Asuka  
  
immediately moved towards the penguin and was a short distance away when PenPen  
  
suddenly began to squawk in pain. Asuka quickened her pace and ran the rest of  
  
the way over to the stream. She reached him and looked down- what she saw filled  
  
her with horror. A large piece of barbed wire was wrapped around the birds' leg,  
  
causing him to go wild with pain.   
  
Knowing that the frightened bird could injure himself further, Asuka tried to  
  
calm the bird down. Eventually after some time, PenPen calmed down. She paused  
  
for a moment to think about what to do with PenPen next. If she left him to get  
  
Shinji's help, PenPen would only work himself up again and undo all the work she  
  
had achieved so far. Making a quick decision, Asuka decided to free the bird  
  
with her own hands. As she started to help him out, she could not help but  
  
Cutting her hands and arms in the process. After some considerable effort,  
  
PenPen was freed, with only a few scratches to count for his predicament. Asuka  
  
was not as fortunate, however- blood trickled down her arms and seemed to pour  
  
from her hands.   
  
Not caring about her own injuries, she led PenPen back to the house. Outside of  
  
the house, Shinji was attending to the crop of seeds that he'd just planted.  
  
Once PenPen had caught sight of Shinji, he ran ahead of Asuka with his flippers  
  
flapping in the air, trying to inform Shinji of the situation. Hearing the bird  
  
cry out, Shinji turned to see a frightened and worried penguin running towards  
  
him. Looking beyond PenPen he immediately noticed Asuka walking slowly towards  
  
him covered in something that was red.   
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Realizing that it was blood, Shinji ran to her. Asuka collapsed into his arms as  
  
soon as he reached her. Having no idea about what had just happened, he carried  
  
her inside and began to care for her injuries...  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Hello! Earth to Shinji, have you heard a word I've said?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Asuka, I was thinking..."   
  
A frustrated expression appeared on her face as a result of his last comment.  
  
Asuka quickly snapped his attention back to the topic at hand.  
  
"What I was saying was... where did that wire came from? It's been bothering  
  
me for days!"  
  
"It probably belonged to this farm or one close by. The fences must have  
  
gotten blown down as a result of Third Impact... or maybe some careless farmer  
  
just left it there. Who knows?"   
  
Asuka noticed that her question was making Shinji uncomfortable. She watched as  
  
Shinji moved his eye contact away from her. Shinji began to turn to the side and  
  
turn an apple around and around in his hand. Observing his reaction still  
  
further, Asuka began to get frustrated again...  
  
"So, how are the seeds doing?"   
  
Asuka tried to get his attention. He answered her but kept his eyes adverted.  
  
"They're coming up now. I was going to see to them now anyway."   
  
With that Shinji made his way out of the door, leaving Asuka alone at the table.  
  
Shocked by his actions, she turned to the bird by her side and began to speak...  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him?"   
  
PenPen gave a confused look in reply, followed by a quiet friendly squawk. Asuka  
  
smiled at his response and gave him some of the fish that was on the table.  
  
Meanwhile, over in the vegetable garden, Shinji was working on tilling the plot  
  
of land. Taking the trowel in his hands, he started to work away at the soil,  
  
hoping that work would help soothe his troubles away. Something was eating him  
  
inside, but he didn't know exactly what it was that was bothering him. He also  
  
hated the fact that he just shut Asuka out- especially since that promise that  
  
they'd both made weeks ago. Both had agreed to always talking about their  
  
problems. In the course of their talk that evening, he was startled to find out  
  
the true story about her mother...  
  
"I thought we agreed not to run away anymore"   
  
Asuka knelt beside her companion and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shinji knew Asuka was right. He wasn't running away like he used to with his  
  
player, but he was still running away from the situation.  
  
"Asuka, I..."   
  
The way Shinji had just spoken her name made Asuka realize that whatever was  
  
eating him up inside was painful. Asuka turned Shinji to face her.  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
Asuka lead Shinji to a tree that was on top of the cliff near the seaside town.  
  
At the top of the cliff was a vantage point where you could see for miles out to  
  
sea. Whenever the pair needed to escape this harsh reality or a place to relax,  
  
this was the place they would come to. Asuka sat herself down on a nearby log  
  
and then tapped the spot next to her, inviting Shinji to sit down.  
  
"What's bothering you, Shinji?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess. I'm just being silly that's all..."  
  
"It can't be silly if it's gotten to you this much."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Shinji prepared himself for his next words...  
  
"It's nothing really, just that from the moment where I saw you covered in  
  
blood, I realized how fragile life really is. I didn't want you to die. I  
  
couldn't bare the thought of losing you, after everything we've lost."  
  
Asuka was taken back by his words; she knew that they had become a lot closer  
  
since Third Impact. The fact that they were living together was so bearable and  
  
fun. She had never given a thought, however, to the idea that he would actually  
  
miss her if she died. No one else that had been in her life before she came to  
  
Japan would have cared...  
  
"Look, I'm not going to be that easy to get rid off. I'm the great Asuka  
  
Langley Soryu!"  
  
Asuka flashed Shinji a smile before he could make response...  
  
  
  
"Asuka, be serious"  
  
  
  
"I am being serious"  
  
  
  
"We haven't exactly got NERV's hospital nearby, or a doctor. What if something  
  
more serious happens?"   
  
Asuka thought deeply about it for a moment before responding...  
  
  
  
"I know first aid, I had to do it with my training. So it's not as bad as you  
  
think it is, Shinji."  
  
"But Asuka, something could happen that your training couldn't cope with..."   
  
Asuka leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, bringing a touch of red to  
  
Shinji's face...  
  
"Shinji, you worry too much. You're just gonna to give yourself wrinkles and I  
  
personally think you're too young for them. So let's just live and deal with  
  
each day as it comes, like we've always done"   
  
Shinji felt the worry and concern that he'd been feeling for the past few days  
  
leave him with those words. He smiled at Asuka, letting her know that he'd  
  
understood what she'd said and had taken it to heart.  
  
"Come on, we've got work to do..."   
  
Shinji and Asuka head over to the garden to tackle another task together. PenPen  
  
soon joins them and all three have fun preparing the garden and waiting to see  
  
what life is going to throw at them next...   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted something to happen  
  
that would challenge their view of life in this new world. I also wanted it to  
  
be Asuka that helped Shinji this time, to show the new side of her- the caring  
  
side. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I've been very busy  
  
with work and other things. Now that I am back at university, handy physical  
  
chemistry lectures allow time for more chapters, which should come easily. You  
  
never know, more stories may pop up in the future as well. Those lectures always  
  
seem to be inspiring in some fashion, since it can get so boring at times... oh  
  
well...  
  
  
  
Here's to the next chapter!  
  
Thanks again to my pre reader ST Pika  
  
Comments welcomed.  
  
E-mail Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9

*****************************************************************

Chapter 9 finding one in many

Few months have past, the crops were nearly ready for harvesting. They had grown well over the summer. But the crops weren't the only thing that had grown. Shinji came to realise that he didn't need to be alone. That he didn't hurt people when he became close to someone. Infact the opposite was true. He had helped Asuka twice. But physically wasn't the only way, but mentally aswell. To Shinji, Asuka was no longer just a housemate and fellow pilot. Nor was she just someone that survived the Third Impact. They had survived this far together, no it was just that it was something more

Shinji wasn't the only one who had done some growing. In her own way Asuka has too. She had learned to let go of the fear of loosing anyone, she had become close to. Especially if she learned to love them. Though she learnt in Third Impact that her mother still loved her, and never meant to leave her. Years of thinking that her mother never approved of her, which caused Asuka to seek that approval for many years. It was hard t think any other way. But through Shinji staying with her from the third Impact all the way to now. Has shown her, that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Not everyone leaves and doesn't care.

Now she was standing leaning on her scythe. Taking a break from cutting he wheat. It was hard work but she looked on. As Shinji continued on with his work. No longer working in front of her was a boy, but it was a young man. Asuka noticed how much he'd grown over the last few months. Not only was Shinji now taller than her now. But Shinji was now broader with the muscles he'd built up, over these last months of hard work. Asuka knew that no matter how much Shinji changed physically. He would always remain the kind caring person he's always been.

As Asuka looked on she wondered if her feelings were changing towards him. No longer was there the need to compete with him. As work was split fairly. She enjoyed sharing a laugh and joke with him. Though they still enjoy the witty battles. But that is just a part of who they are. She couldn't decide what it was, but she knew her feelings were changing.

Shinji rested his scythe on the ground as he wiped the sweat fro his brow. He had never worked so hard in his life. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of Asuka looking at him. Shinji couldn't help but notice that her eyes seamed even bluer in the late summer sun.

"what, have I got a mole on my face or something" This aroused Asuka from her trance.

"Hum, what did you say"

" I thought that you'd gone to sleep standing up. I asked you if I got a mole on my face or something. Because you were staring at me so intensely." Looking at her watch she realised that she'd been looking at him for over half an hour. When she only meant it to be a five minute break.

"Oh I must of got distracted , because I was thinking I was only taking a break." Shinji watched her carefully.

"What were you thinking about?" Asuka began to slightly panic, she really didn't want Shinji to know that she was thinking about him.

"You know what, I can't remember now. You made me loose my chain of thought." watching her features he noticed that the end of her right eyebrow twitched very slightly. Giving Shinji the feeling that Asuka was hiding something. This made Shinji get the itch to probe further, but he knew now was not the time. Shinji was going to let Asuka think she's got away with it, stewing in her own thought, before Shinji prised it out of her later.

"Oh ok, but am I going to do this all on my own, or are you going to help?"

"I'm working." with that she picked up her scythe and swung it. Before Shinji picked up his own, and got back to work.

AS it was Asuka's turn to cook. Shinji sat and watched her as he finished tying the last of the wheat sacks. He couldn't help but notice, how she glided with such grace around their simple kitchen. Shinji never observed it before, because for one thing he did about ninety eight percent of the cooking, when they lived with Misato. So when it was Asuka's turn to cook he was so grateful, that he just sat down and watched the television, or caught up with his home work. Since the Third Impact they'd both been so busy with getting everything sorted in time for autumn and winter. He never really had the time to look.

Shinji couldn't help nut to be entranced by her movements, and the aura that surrounded her. It didn't help with the aroma from her cooking, was drawing him towards her.

"Dinner will be shortly, why don't you put them sacks in the underground store, before dinners done." Without any command given form his conscience mind. Shinji found himself outside, heading towards the store. Shinji was amazed at the unconscious power Asuka processed over him tonight. Shinji emerged from the store and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon. It was sailing low in the sky, which made it large and pearly white. A lover's moon, he thought to himself, or at least that's what Misato would have called it. Maybe that's why Asuka has such a power over me tonight, he chuckled to himself.

Though their meals were simple thanks to the herbs, and organically grown food. They were full of flavour. Asuka ate her food slowly and thoughtfully. Watching Shinji closely. Watching him enjoy the meal she'd prepared for him, and there was something else. Was it the broadness of his shoulders. The way his scruffy fringe fell across those deep dark blue eyes of his. A small smile found itself onto her face. It amazed her how fast his hair could grow, no matter how often she cut it. And he did look kinda cute when it reached this scruffy phase. Shinji saw Asuka smile he loved the way her sapphire eyes sparkled even more. But lately Shinji had noticed that Asuka's eyes sparkled with a different kind of fire, a different kind of light.

"So have you remembered what you were thinking about earlier?" asked Shinji as he started to clear up the plates.

"No I told you. You broke my chain of thought." It was hardly noticeable, but Shinji could sense it in her voice. A hint of nerves.

"Anyone would think you're hiding something, Asuka."

"Whatever gave you that idea Shinji. I told you I can't remember." Shinji turned to face her. But still kept his hands submerged in the water.

"You're twiddling that small side strand of hair. You always play with it, when your nervous. Or hiding something." Asuka thought about it. She was doing it without thinking. Asuka looked at her fingers, entwined around her fingers was her auburn locks. Looking Shinji in the eye, she could see the mischievous smile on his face.

"Gottcha" With that he flicked small droplets of water at her.

"Hey, I'll get you for that."

"Yeah yeah Asuka. I believe you thousands wouldn't." Shinji continued to flick water at Asuka.

"Stop it Shinji." Said Asuka, as she tried to use her hands as a barrier against the water.

"Make me Asuka." She felt the urge to get Shinji "Come on Asuka, make me stop." Asuka spun up from her chair and grabbed Shinji's hands. Clasping her hands over his, and held them close to her. Their faces couldn't have been any more than an inch and a half apart.

"I told you to stop." Asuka's voice was not much louder than a whisper. Nerves could be heard all through the sentence.

"And I told you to make me." Shinji found that he was full of nerves aswell. Shinji couldn't tell if he was shaking or was it Asuka.

"I told you to make me." Something took hold of Asuka, she stop him the only way she knew how in this situation. Their lips met in a kiss, but this kiss wasn't like the one they shared before. The one to pass the time. This was something special.

"I'm sorry." said Asuka as she broke away. Shinji just stood their in shook. Never had he dreamed that Asuka and him would share something like that. Asuka reached for her chair and sat down carefully.

"I'm sorry Shinji." Shinji knelt down in front of Asuka and took her hand.

"It's ok Asuka, I'm not offended if that what you think." Shinji could feel Asuka trembling.

"It's not that, I wanted to I really did." Asuka took a deep breath "It's just where do we go from here." Shinji swept away the hair that was covering Asuka's eyes, making her make eye contact.

"Asuka, I really care for you, and we'll get through this." A small smile made it's way on to Asuka's face.

"I care for you too Shinji."

"Asuka we'll get through this, whatever comes from tonight. We'll make it work." this cheered Asuka up, and placed her hand upon Shinji's.

*****************************************************************

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for not updating this story for a long time, what with finishing university, and life in general I haven't been able or had the **

**inspiration to write. But after coming back from a convention and work being slow due to the credit crunch. I have been able to write. **

**Hopefully this is the break through I have been waiting for. AND hopefully this chapter has been worth waiting for and don't worry **

**there is more to come, at the moment I can't stop writing. ^-^**

**Hoppy reading **


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).

ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the

characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.

*************************************************************

Chapter 10 Finding one in many

Since that night when their relationship took on a new level. Asuka and Shinji have come even closer. It started with little things, such as Shinji reaching across the table and brushing hair out of Asuka's eyes. In return Asuka would touch Shinji's cheek, creasing it gently. Both found it hard in their own way to trust their hearts, at this intense level. For they had never let anyone get this close before. For the fear of getting hurt. But things where different now, they had put the trust of each others life in the others hands.

Autumns chill was in the air, and all the harvesting was done. It preserved and put into the underground storage, for their first year, it wasn't a bad start. With careful planning and not being wasteful, it should see them through to spring. Asuka was searching the local hedgerows for any last crop of autumn berries, apples, pears, and local herbs. While Shinji was back at the farm house salting and preserving the fish he caught this morning, with Penpen sitting at his feet, hoping for some scraps to come his way. Asuka on her way back stopped to stand on the hill over looking the farm. Asuka paused for a moment, taking in the view of the sea and shore. It was a clear day, which made the sea stretch for miles out towards the horizon. Something caught Asuka's eye on the beach, a black figure staggering around on the sand. Glancing closer, the figure looked human. Realising what it could mean { _We're not alone _} it dawned on Asuka a sense of urgency filled her body. Asuka sprang forward into a fast run.

"Shinji……Shinji." Asuka shouted. As she sprinted towards the farmhouse track, towards the beach. Hearing Asuka's shouts, and wondering why there was such panic in her voice. Shinji ran outside to find Asuka dashing his way.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's on the beach." Hearing those words Shinji's mind began to race, and followed Asuka as she ran down the path towards the beach.

Lying motionless was a figure dressed in black, lyinng face down in the wet sand. As Asuka reached down.

"There's a heart beat." Shinji kneeled down beside Asuka, and helped turn the figure over onto it's back. As a face of a boy looked back at them all covered in sand. Asuka quickly checked over the body for injuries.

"Can't find any breaks, and his breathing seams steady."

"Probably in shock from coming back has exhausted him."

"He can't be anymore than thirteen to fourteen years old. Wonder why he washed up here. I thought everyone ended up in the red sea, back in Tokyo-3."

"Who knows, but the fact is he's here." Shinji closely examined the boys face. "Asuka we can't leave him here." Asuka turned her head to examin the distance to the farmhouse.

"It's not far. You could carry him."

"Me, Why Me."

"Ok Ok I'll grab the feet."

The boy stirred to find himself in a room, lying on a comfy bed. With muffled voices coming from behind the wooden door. He slowly stood up to get his bearings. Then made for the voices, he hesitated then opened the door. He found a couple sitting round a table having some kind of argument. This stopped once they noticed him.

"Oh your awake. My names Shinji, and this is Asuka. How are you feeling?"

"My name's Haji, and if you don't mind me saying. Where the hell am I." Asuka gestured for the boy to take a seat. As for the conversation that laid ahead, the poor lad was going to need it.

"Your at a farm on the coast of Japan, exactly where we don't know. We didn't find it using a map, when we left Tokyo-3." Asuka saw the expression on the boy's face, the conversation was going to take a little longer than Asuka had hoped for. "Shinji could you put the kettle on. I think this afternoon was going to be a long one."

Looking out of the farmhouse door, Shinji and Asuka watched Haji wonder around the closest field. Clearly confused by what he'd been told.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Asked Shinji as he brushed hair from Asuka's face. Asuka gently caught his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's just the shock of it all."

"How come you didn't tell him, how we were used to be a part of NERV? What happened to the once proud Eva pilot?"

"I'm still proud of what I've done. What we've done. I just don't think he could've handled it. I don't want him blaming us. Especially as we're all that he's got right now." Asuka released Shinji's hand and turned to face him with a small smile. "How about we fix up a nice meal for the three of us?" Shinji simply nodded in reply. Shinji took Asuka's hand and quietly led her inside to start the meal, to welcome their new friend into their home.

*************************************************************

Author's note.

I know this was a small chapter, but it's to set up for things to come. So please sick with it. As I hopefully won't disappoint you all. ^-^

Thanks to Manjou for pre reading ^-^

Enjoy Reading ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).

ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the

characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.

*****************************************************************

Chapter 11 Finding one in many

It had been a few day since Haji, was washed up on the beach. Slowly the boy had come to terms with what he'd been told. But yet he still felt lost and alone, Even though these two kind people, had found him and welcomed him into their home. Maybe it's like what they said, everyone had merged into one. A living entity with everyone's souls combined together. No longer separated by the walls on their hearts. Maybe this was the reason for Haji emptiness.

To help with Haji settle back into what you could now consider to be normal life. Asuka and Shinji had given him simple everyday tasks that helped keep the farm running, such as help Asuka fetch the water from the nearby well. Penpen even did his bit at night to entertain.

"Haji I noticed that we're running low on salted fish. So how about we go on a boys only fishing trip?" Shinji asked him.

"But I have my chores with Asuka to do first." Asuka couldn't help but smile.

"No it's ok, you go right ahead. Go and have some fun. Personally I can't stand fishing, haven't got the patience for it."

"That's true." Shinji just couldn't help himself, it slipped right out. But after catching the look in Asuka's eye, he couldn't help but give a little smile, but continued to eat his bowl of fish broth.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." with that she stuck her tongue out at Shinji. Shinji did the same in reply. "You go I'm sure Shinji would enjoy the company for once. With two rods catching, we could stock our supplies more easily." Bemused by their little childish antics. Haji felt the pressure on him from the last few days lift.

"I haven't been fishing, since my dad took me camping when I was eight. I think it would be fun." Haji said it with such excitement in his voice, that Asuka and Shinji couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's settled then Haji and I will go fishing."

Early the next morning Shinji gathered his fishing equipment together. Before setting off with Haji to his favourite fishing spot, a little way down the beach Asuka waved them off. As Penpen followed in tow he wasn't going to pass on a free meal. They reached a rocky outcrop, where the waves broke gently.

"Here we are." Shinji announced as he placed his rod on the ground, and passed Haji's his.

"Why doesn't Asuka come it's lovely down here. It's so peaceful and relaxing?"

"That's exactly why Asuka doesn't come." Shinji continued to speak as he baited his hook and cast his first line. "Apart from her lack of patience, and believe me that is legendary. Because it's so peaceful it reminds her that we're all alone."

"She's a city girl isn't she?" Shinji smiled at the memory of Tokyo-3's blackout, 'Without the lights it seams as there are no people'

"Sort of. I suppose you could put it like that."

The afternoon passed without much bother, with Penpen splashing around in the sea. It wasn't like the hot springs he was used to, but it was an expanse of water. Shinji tossed him any small fry that was caught. Between them they had caught a good haul.

"It's getting late, I think we've got enough to last at least a week or so. That's if this crazy bird doesn't raid the barrel like the last time." Shinji stated.

"Squawk." Penpen tired his best to look as innocent as possible.

"Thanks for bringing me Shinji. I really enjoyed it."

"No thank you. Asuka was right it was nice to have company, and your not bad at this game." Picking up the things they headed off towards the house.

"Shinji."

"Yes Haji." the boy seamed to be embarrassed "I was just wondering how long have you and Asuka been together?"

"Together?"

"Yes. How long have you two been dating?"

"It's not like that. We're more of a team."

"Team. What do you mean a team?" Shinji swallowed hard. Asuka was going to scold him for this. For she didn't want Haji to know yet she thought it was too soon for him.

"How can I put this. Asuka wasn't telling you the whole story."

"You lied to me." Haji was becoming more and more confused. ~What secret had they kept from him.

"NO Haji it's not like that. Asuka and I feel responsible for what happened." Haji couldn't understand what Shinji was saying to him. Or why now he was hanging his head in shame.

"How are you responsible? you're just kids like me." Shinji stopped walking, and stood starring out to sea. Before turning, looking Haji straight in the eye. Shinji's eyes where glassy with the tears he was holding back.

"Asuka and I are EVA pilots. We defeated the angels, that wasn't an easy task. Both of us suffered both mentally and physically. But for what reason I don't know. A small army raided the base. I was found by them and they were going to execute me there and then, if it wasn't for my commanding officer." By this point Shinji was shaking so much that he collapsed to his knees, and clawed his hands into the sand. All Haji could do was stand and stare at this sobbing boy. "They were trying to kill us, for what I can see no reason. We put our lives on the line, and this was our thanks." There was a pause that seamed to last hours, but was no more than a few minuets. "Asuka was fending off the mass production evas, she was winning. But they regenerated before I could get to her. They teared her eva apart." Shinji looked like he was begging for forgiveness. "We tried to stop them." Overwhelmed by the plea. Haji couldn't help but forgive Asuka and Shinji for not telling him of their involvement. It was a situation beyond their control.

"It's not your fault or Asuka's. You tried your best, that's all anyone could ask." Looking up Shinji saw sincerity in Haji's eyes.

"Thank you."

"We better hurry, Asuka's waiting for us." Shinji rose to his feet, as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm already going to get an earful for telling you about our past without her input. I don't want another for being late as well."

With that they set off towards the house.

*****************************************************************

Author's notes:

Sorry guys for the delay but I kind of stretched myself a bit thin of late. What with preparing for a convention and work, well you kinda get the idea.

Anyway hope you enjoy this little episode.

Thanks to my pre reader Manjou

See ya soon Asuka_uk


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).

ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.

*****************************************************************

Chapter 12 Finding on in many

Winter passed with ease and spring was just around the corner. The season had been kind, there was no serious snow storm or cold spell. So in respect it was a small blessing. Though the nights were long, this gave the occupants the opportunity to talk, especially on the subject of Haji's reappearance and whether if he was the only one to have made it back.

"If it's like you two have said, that the epicentre of all this is Tokyo-3. Then maybe, just maybe that's where everyone is." Asuka and Shinji couldn't understand why Haji was so desperate to go back to that ghost city. The memory of those empty streets still held strong in their minds.

"Shinji and I have told you, if people had come back they would have found us by now." Haji was determined not to give in. Something just told him deep down inside that he was to get these two back there. He couldn't describe what it was that was drawing him there or why. All he knew was for the past two months something or someone was calling him there.

Let's just say for argument sake. We go, and nothing is there. I promise we can come back here and never mention it again." Haji crossed his fingers under the table, hoping they would except his offer. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other. Trying to figure away out of leaving everything they've worked hard for over the last year behind. Finally Shinji spoke.

"Fine We'll go."

"Shinji what about all the fields? They need to be prepared for this years crop."

"We've got a months window before we've really got to get planting it." Asuka nodded her head in agreement. "So here is my deal. It's only on the table now Haji so you can either take it or leave it. We'll go back o Tokyo-3 at first spring. There are however two conditions."

"And they are?" Haji enquired nervously .

"Number one, the jeep needs another overhaul if it's to make it, and you Haji are going to help me with it."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Hold your horses. Number two, if we find nothing. You can work extra hard with the planting. To make up for the lost time, by us going on your little ghost hunt." Haji thought for awhile, he knew he was right that they would find something, so he didn't care.

"You have a deal Shinji." With that Haji got up and went dancing round the house singing, with Penpen following.

"We're going to Tokyo-3" Leaving Asuka and Shinji sitting at the table.

"You know Shinji that sounded like a deal your father would make."

"It was the only thing he ever really taught me. Was how to get the best out of a deal."

"Thank God for that. I don't think I could cope with any more of that man's traits."

Shinji and Haji for the past few days worked hard on the jeep. Now it was up and running, and Asuka had prepared all their supplies. Haji couldn't hide his anticipation. His excitement grew as everything was prepared. However for Shinji and Asuka it was entirely different. Memories weighed their minds. Desolate streets, the unnatural silence. The faces of their friends, the times they'd shared. Trips to the cinema, the arcade. Even the time NERV allowed them to go to the beach, even though they were always on pertinent standby. The date was set, there was no turning back.

Morning had broken Asuka and Shinji was up early ready for the long drive that lay ahead.

"Let the boy sleep Shinji, It's going to be a long few days ahead."

"You're right Asuka. Lets get the trailer loaded." Asuka and Shinji went about their task, but in a robotic unthinking way. Deep down inside they knew that they would have to face the darkness of the past, hopefully for the last time.

Haji woke up, his body filled with excitement, he couldn't help it. He knew it was the right thing to do. By the he was dressed the trailer was packed and ready to go. Asuka and Shinji were leaning on the front fence, looking out over their farm. Something they had accomplished together. It was hard to say goodbye, even for only a little while.

"Hey come on guys lets hit the road. " Haji called as he leapt into the back seat with Penpen. The communication between Asuka and Shinji was unspoken. They knew what they had to do, and they didn't like it.

Once they hit the tarmac road Asuka and Shinji were surprised at how much the road had degraded. That nature was reclaiming the landscape gradually. What was once manmade was now becoming covered with trees and climbing vines. Mother nature was taking back what was rightfully hers. Fortunately the road signs pointed towards Tokyo-3 could still be seen poking through the trees. {300 miles to Tokyo-3}

"The journey back shouldn't be as long as it was when we left." stated Shinji when he pointed out the sign.

"That's only because we were driving around in circles checking out every place we came across"

"Maybe we did go the long way round"

"That's putting it lightly"

"Asuka."

"What it's true." Asuka playfully punched Shinji's cheek to show that there was no hard feelings. "You still take things to seriously Shinji." Glancing sideways Shinji could see Asuka curled up on her seat but directly facing him.

"Shouldn't your eyes be on the road?" just as Asuka finished her sentence, Shinji hit a pot hole, causing Asuka to bounce in her seat and bang her head on the ceiling.

"Ouch. Why don't you watch where you're going." Asuka snarled as she rubbed her head.

"It wasn't my fault Asuka, and why are you snapping at me today? What's wrong?" Asuka paused for thought, she had been harsh with her words. It wasn't Shinji's fault for the hole. After all no one was around to repair them.

"Shinji." She took at deep breath "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. It was uncalled for." Shinji sensed the honesty in her voice.

"It's ok Asuka. Let me guess if you're feeling anything like I am at this moment. You're dreading going back." Asuka let a sigh escape her lips.

"Yeah something like that, but I still shouldn't take it out on you."

"It really is ok, Asuka remember what we promised. Whatever we face, we'll face it together."

"I know."

Shinji turned off the road onto what once was a highway.

"Anyway how's is our adventurer in the back there?" Asuka looked over her shoulder to see Haji had fallen asleep with Penpen.

"Asleep."

"The excitement must have worn him out."

"Well at least it will be peaceful for awhile."

With Asuka and Shinji sharing the driving. They had covered quite a distance. But it was now time to start setting up camp. The final leg would have to wait till tomorrow.

"Can't we go today? Can't we keep going?"

"Shinji and I are very tired. We must all be hungry. Lets get a good meal in us, and a good night sleep."

"But Asuka"

"But nothing. I don't want to hear anymore tonight."

"But……" Shinji walked up behind Haji placing his hands on the lads shoulder.

"Asuka's right. We've all had a long day. Why don't you come and help me put the tent up, and let Asuka get on with the grub. If your lucky she might cook her delicious stew."

"Okay." Said Haji as he wondered off

"Thank you." Asuka mouthed at Shinji before he also turned and headed towards the trailer.

The sunlight shinning through the tent woke Asuka from her sleep. She stretched out and brought life into her body. She reached out to where Shinji was sleeping. Only to find an empty space. Sitting up she could see Haji sleeping soundly, but Shinji was not in the tent. Emerging into the sun. Asuka had to let her eyes adjust as the sun was bright this morning. She saw Shinji standing not far in front of her, she joined him.

"Shinji, what are you doing up so early?"

"Take a look." Asuka turned to see what Shinji was pointing at. There in the distance, was Tokyo-3. Even though it was far away. It's sheer size made it stand out of the landscape.

"Even from here it stands as a beacon for mankind."

"Come on Shinji, there's going to be nothing there to find. We'll stay for a couple of days, to keep Haji quite and take anything we may need." Asuka wrapped her arms around his shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. "Then before you know it. We'll be back on the farm and away from here." Responding to Asuka's kindness, Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist. Enjoying each others embrace for a few moments. Asuka was the first to break the silence. "Come on lets wake up sleepy head. The sooner we get there. The sooner we can go home."

Entering the city's uninhabited streets. Only the growl of the jeeps engine could be heard echoing off the sky scrappers.

"Looks as barren as when we left. With a bit more vegetation." Shinji said as he negotiated his was through abandoned cars.

"Can't see a living soul." Asuka said as she peered through the passenger window.

"Why don't you head to your old school. It's a good starting point." Piped up Haji. Asuka swivelled in her chair to look at Haji in the back seat.

"And what difference does it make if we start at the school, the park, or anywhere else for that matter." Haji sat in his seat and giggled nervously. That's where he was drawn to.

"Just seamed like a good place to start."

"Well it's as good as any. Can you remember the way Shinji?"

"I haven't forgotten. To the school it is."

Pulling up outside the gates. It looked as desolate as the rest of the city. But the fact some of the classroom windows were smashed, caught Shinji's eye. 'Everything was intact when we left' he thought. Walking into the front playground all was still and quite.

"Nothing, Haji just like Shinji and I told you. There's on one here." Something moved in the shadow, Asuka caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"What was that."

"Asuka calm down, it's like you said no ones here."

"You're right Shinji it's probably a cat." Shinji placed his hand on Asuka's shoulder to reassure her. But the calm didn't last long.

"What are you three doing here?" Spinning round to where the voice was coming from. A Boy no older than Shinji, was standing in the entrance of the school.

"Look." Asuka pointed to the windows, several of them had faces looking out at them.

*****************************************************************

Author's notes;

I want to get things moving along in the story a bit more. I guess you'll have to wait to find out what happens _

Thanks to my pre reader Manjou

See ya soon Asuka-uk


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the**

**characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

*****************************************************************

Chapter 13 Finding One in Many

"Are you deaf? What are you doing here?" Finally Shinji managed to find his voice.

"We're just passing through, and just looking for a place to rest." Crossing their fingers, Shinji and Asuka hoped that they brought it. The head boy seamed to be mulling over Shinji's statement. When a girl behind him pushed forward.

"Hey I know you two." As the girl came into view, Asuka thought she recognised the face. "Asuka and Shinji right. You don't remember me do you." By this point she was pointing at Asuka. "No why would you, you were to wrapped up in your own important world. Why would you remember little May."

"May Morisato, sat behind Rei."

"She was in our class."

"Shinji did you ever pay attention."

"No not really, but if she was, that means she knows." Shinji and Asuka knew that class 2-A where all potential eva pilots.

"Oh so you do recall. The important eva pilots took time out, in their important lives to pay attention to us poor little people." Asuka and Shinji became aware of more eyes on them. As the atmosphere was becoming slowly more hostile.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Spinning round Asuka and Shinji saw Haji being hauled away from them by six more teenagers, that had encircled them. Suddenly they knew they were in grave danger. Especially when more people closed in behind them. The head boy moved forward until he was within feet of them.

"So these two are the so called champions of the world." The tone in his voice was ice cold. "Well what a fine mess you've left us all in."

"It's not like that." Haji shouted from where he was being held.

"Keep him quite." Haji was promptly gagged with a tie. "Now as I was saying…." He was now circling them weaving his way round the circle of bodies that had formed around the pair. Asuka and Shinji watched him. For the look in his eye was full of malice. They scanned the mob, searching for a friendly face. "What should we now do with them?" murmurs could be heard from the mob. "Kill them." "Finish them." "Make them suffer."

"Now that's going a little too far." May stepped forward "Why not let them stew. Until we've made up our minds. I mean it's not a decision to rush." The head boy lent forward and kissed May on the head.

"You're always full of good ideas." He turned to face them. "Take them to their old classroom." Arms reached to restrain them before marching them towards room 2-A.

Being shoved into their old classroom, the door was slammed behind them, a chain was fastened.

"Well that could have been more civilised." Asuka said as she righted a desk before taking a seat.

"I guess." Shinji picked up a chair and joined her. The only light that lit the room was dull day light that peered through the grubby windows.

"Well this place is a lot more cluttered then I remembered."

"Asuka what's with the sarcasm?"

"Just trying to make light of this situation."

"Talking about situation, what are we going to do?" Asuka thought for a moment.

"What can we do! There's about thirty of them." Shinji gave Asuka a confused look, Asuka rolled her eye's in reply. "I did a rough count, or is that too hard to understand."

"I was a bit distracted at the chanting of kill them."

"All I can say is good job one of us had our senses about us."

"Very funny."

"Honestly Shinji I don't know what we can do apart from keep our wits about us, play it by ear." Shinji leaned right back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Their probably baying for our blood." Asuka got up from her chair and crossed the room to see what she could see out of the window.

"More likely it's my blood. I was the one that acted like a complete bitch." Shinji moved his eye's from the ceiling and looked at the silhouette of Asuka.

"Maybe so."

"Thanks that's a real comfort."

"I hadn't finished." Shinji stood up and made his way to Asuka's side, before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I was going to say we've faced everything together up to this point. I'm not going to abandon you now." Asuka shoulders relaxed, so Shinji turned her to face him.

"I know. I just wished we never came back. Why didn't we just stayed where we were. Then we wouldn't be about to be thrown to the wolves."

"I supposed it was only just a matter of time before someone found us, we have been only buying ourselves time."

"I guess your right. Might as well make ourselves comfortable. God knows how long we'll be in here."

Shinji and Asuka sat in the corner furthest away from the door. Hopefully the distance would buy them a few seconds. Now all they could do was wait.

It was getting late, Darkness was falling outside. The sound of the chain being removed disturbed the silence of the room. Asuka and Shinji braced themselves. Slowly the door opened, and the head boy walked in. He crossed the room, but stopped half way before addressing them.

"How are you liking the accommodation, I must say it suits you down to the ground." Asuka and Shinji got to their feet. They were going to try and meet him on equal ground, and not have him ruling over them.

"It would be at least common courtesy to tell us your name?" Asuka hissed.

"The names Keiichi Mishima not that it's going to help you."

"Why what have you decided?" Shinji asked. A smirk crept it's way onto keiichi's face.

"Nothing yet. Just thought you'll like a social call that's all." Asuka took a step forward.

"A likely story. You just came to torment, and terrorise. Well I hate to disappoint you it isn't going to work."

"You're fiery nature hasn't dampened has it? Never mind I'm sure it won't take long until you'll change your mind." He made his way to the door. After knocking three times the door was opened and a younger lad walked in carrying a jug and placed it on the floor. "We're not inhumane so here's some water. We want you alive to answer questions." With that they both left, and the chain replaced. Shinji walked across the room and picked up the jug. He took a sip.

"It's clean." He offered it to Asuka, she took a drink to quench her dry mouth. "Things don't look good."

"Don't worry Shinji, We've faced bigger enemies." Asuka threw him a smile to try and cheer him up.

"you're right. Lets get some rest. I have a feeling we're going to need every bit of our strength."

"Yes you probably right. Their not going to grind us down."

The night was not a comfortable one, but they did their best laying together on the cold tiled floor. Huddling close to share valuable body heat. Being woken up by the dirty hazy glow that flowed through the windows. Shinji stretched his limbs awake. Trying to bring life to his cold numb body. Asuka lifted her head.

"Good morning."

"Is it such a good morning." hissed Asuka, as she too tried to liven up her body.

"It could have been a lot worse."

"How?" Shinji was now jumping up and down trying to generate some much needed heat.

"Well we could be separated or hurt." Asuka was now resting her head in her hand.

"I've got one. Where's the toilet?"

"Well erm." it dawned on Shinji just then that Asuka was right. The pain in his stomach told him that there better be an answer soon. Looking round his eye's fell on the old cleaning cupboard. "Hang on." Shinji made his way across the room. Asuka got to her feet and watched him. Opening the cupboard door and looking round. Shinji could see that it had been ransacked, The shelves were practically bare. The floor was covered in books, pens and general detritus. Then there turned upside down in the bottom corner was what he was looking for.

"Here we are."

"A bucket."

"Well it's not exactly the Ritz." the expression on Asuka's face clearly showed that she was not amused. "Ok so it's not exactly as good as the earth closet either. But it's as simple as this Asuka." Shinji was now in a flow. "You either go in this closet and use the bucket." Shinji was rattling the bucket as Asuka in frustration. "Or wet yourself." Taken back by Shinji's actions, Asuka didn't know what to say. "Well what's it to be?"

"What's gotten into you! I was just pulling your leg." Slowly but surly a smile crept it's way onto Shinji's face.

"Gotcha ya going didn't I. Come on admit it Asuka." Asuka's cheeks flushed red.

"Why you." Asuka walked up and snatched the bucket off Shinji, pushing her way into the doorway. "For that Mr Ikari, you can wait Ladies first." With that Asuka closed the door behind her. ( Sometimes Asuka is too easy to wind up) Shinji thought to himself. With that he sat on a nearby desk and waited.

Sitting at a desk Asuka couldn't stop feeling hungry. It must have been about noon. Her stomach was protesting about the lack of food, she'd eaten in the last twenty four hours. Finally her stomach voiced it's opinion publically.

"Hungry?"

"Starving. How about you?"

"Well my stomach thinks my throat has been cut. Other than that not bad." it had been hours since they last heard voices, behind the door. "Do you think they've forgotten all about us?" Shinji asked. Asuka looked up at Shinji.

"I don't think so. Probably want us to beg"

"Who knows what they want." Shinji sentence was cut short by the sound of chains being removed. The door opened to allow Keiichi in again.

"I hoped you had a enjoyable evening?" They couldn't even be bothered to give him the pleasure of an answer. "Not even a word. Even after I bring a visitor to see you." with that keiichi's walked back to the door and spoke to whoever was behind it before leaving. A Young man entered carrying a tray. With a jug and some food on it.

"Hi guys."

"Toji" They said in unison.

*********************************************************************

**Authors notes:** Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Misunderstandings always cause trouble, but Toji's on the scene now so what else could happen. Will everything turn out happy and rosy in the end, is that possible in the world of evangelion. I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Please review all comments welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks to my pre reader Manjou.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the**

**characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Finding one in many

Toji placed the tray down on the desk in front of them.

"I'm afraid it ain't much." there were two rolls of bread, with an open can of tinned fruit. Both picked up their roll and took a bite.

"This bread is delicious." Praised Asuka.

"Yeah, Hikari baked it the other day. It always amazes me how she makes such lovely food, with such meagre ingredients" There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three old friends.

"What's going on Toji?" Shinji asked, "Where's Haji, Penpen? What are they planning?" Toji raised his hand to silence Shinji, before puling up a stool himself.

"Shinji I know you must have a lot of questions." Toji paused, "As do I. Look the reason I'm here is because they knew we're friends."

"So their using you to gain information from us." Asuka stated, Toji lowed his head.

"Asuka I don't want to fight you about it, but basically you've hit the nail on the head." Toji raised his head to look the pair in the eyes. "But no matter what you think of me Asuka. I'm no traitor. Just give me something to tell them, and I'll help you anyway I can." Shinji reached out his hand.

"Toji I'll trust you, and by the looks of it, we're going to need all the help we can get." Toji took his friends hand and shook it.

"What about it Asuka? Lets put the past behind us." Asked Toji. Asuka wrinkled her nose as she thought about it.

"If Shinji trusts you, then so do I." Asuka extended her hand to show that she meant what she said. Toji took it and smiled.

"Thanks Asuka. In answer to your first question, Haji and Penpen are being looked after by me and Hikari. He's a bit confused but who can blame him. Penpen he's still the same old bird that I remember."

"That's a relief." Asuka sighed, "I'd hate him to be kept in this kind of squalor." Asuka gestured around the room.

"Nah he's fine. Though I can say less for your jeep, they've raided that." Shinji placed the water jug down.

"I'm not surprised, there was some halve decent stuff."

"Yeah most of the people around here are out for all they can get……."

The conversation carried on for a long time.

"That's as much as we know Toji. Other than that there isn't much more about Third Impact we can tell you. Use the information as you see fit." Shinji concluded.

"Thanks, I'm sure I can drip feed some info to them, and keep them happy."

"Oh and Toji." Asuka reached out and touched his arm, "If all this turns nasty. We won't hold it against you. Just get the jeep, and get the hell out of here. Go to the farm and live."

"Thanks Asuka." The door opened and Keiichi walked in.

"Sorry visiting time is over. Come on Toji." Toji stood to leave but before he went he mouthed .

"I'll see want I can do." With that they were left alone in the hazy classroom.

It had been several hours since Toji left. Boredom had long since set in. They had been used to be so busy with their day to day lives. Now they suddenly had noting to do. The waiting around was getting annoying to say the least. It was having a major effect on Asuka's temper.

"Ferdant ! How long are we going to be stuck here." Asuka snarled as she kicked another desk across the room.

"Calm down ! You're only going to push your blood pressure through the roof. That's not going to help us much now is it." Shinji said in the smoothest calming way possible, to try and calm the fire down. It must have worked Asuka dumped herself down on the seat opposite Shinji, and let out a sigh.

"I know your right. I just can't stand all this waiting."

"Well there's not a lot we can do at the moment."

"Yeah yeah." Asuka turned to look out of the window. Down below she could see what possibly were fellow students, standing in what once was the playground, chatting away then pointing up at the window. This bugged Asuka the most. "Why don't they ask us directly, instead of gossiping behind our backs."

"Don't let them get to you." Shinji's voice pulled her gaze away from the window.

"You say something?" Shinji just smiled at her.

"You're letting them get to you."

"I just hate the pointing and not know what their reasons are. It's frustrating." Shinji lowered his head. He understood what Asuka meant.

"I know Asuka, I know." Silence filled the room the sunlight beamed in the blind less windows making the air stale, and humid. Which didn't help their moods, they felt sweaty and dirty.

Finally their wait was over, the chain was removed and in walked in Keiichi followed by Toji. Asuka and Shinji didn't remove their eyes from the window.

"Glad to see you've have made yourselves at home." Keiichi said sarcastically. The only reaction he got was a contented.

"Humph." From Asuka. Angered by the lack of response, Keiichi marched over to Asuka, and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her from her chair.

"Get up! We've all got a date." As Keiichi finished his sentence, he throw Asuka across the room. Shinji wanted to grab and strike keiichi's for it, But something in Toji's eyes told him it wouldn't be a wise move. Toji put his hand on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji stood up walked over to Asuka, and helped her up off the floor. Shinji caught the look in Asuka's eye. He knew she was fuming Shinji just shook his had, now was not the time to start a fight. Keiichi walked ahead of them, leading the way to god knows where. They were flanked by two more boys, that had joined them. While Toji walked behind. There was something reassuring about having Toji watch their backs.

They found themselves on the stage in the school hall. The curtains were closed, but voices could be heard murmuring on the other side. Centre stage were two chairs. Asuka and Shinji knew that those chairs were for them. The flanking guards each seized one of them by the arm. Marched them to the chairs forcing them to sit. Before securing their hands behind the chair. The ropes carved to their wrists, with a guard standing next to them. Now knowing they were going nowhere, the atmosphere was now tense and uneasy. Though some comfort was there. As Toji was now standing between them. More and more murmuring was building up on the other side of the curtain.

Suddenly the curtains opened, the bright light that was now on them, blinding them momentarily. When their eyes adjusted , the hall was half full of eyes looking at them. It dawned on Shinji and Asuka just then how grievous the situation had become.

Pairs of eyes, was all that confronted Asuka and Shinji. They felt like it was to be a trial. Except this wasn't going to be a fair one. In the front row was Haji with Penpen on his lap. Hikari wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Trying to give him some comfort. The worried look on his face told a different story. The Keiichi stepped forward.

"My Friends, today is the day we finally get answers, and they will pay for their crimes." The hall filled with around of applause. This put Asuka and Shinji on edge. Toji placed his hands on his friends shoulders, before bending down and whispered in their ear.

"Just tell them what you know it's more of a question and answer session."

"Then aren't these restraints a bit uncalled for?" Shinji asked as he fiddled with his hands.

"They're not my idea," Toji took a deep breathe. "They're scared, they don't understand, they think that this is the best way to protect themselves. Please bear with it. I've been talking and you do have some support." The thought of allies should have brought some comfort, but at the moment that was outnumbered by the people who were after revenge. Keiichi held up his hand to silence the room.

"Now what's the first question?" Keiichi seam to mull over what he was going to say next, "Where is everyone? Are they dead? Did you kill them?" Keiichi demanded Shinji lowered his head. He still carried the guilt. Asuka on the other hand was more defensive.

"You couldn't fully understand. Just understand this. We had nothing to do with it. At any rate we were trying to stop it." Asuka only just manage to finish her sentence, when Keiichi cut her short with a slap across the face. With such force, he almost knocked her and the chair over. This sparked an emotion deep down in Shinji's soul that he hadn't felt, since his father would 't let him save Asuka from the fifteenth angel.

"You keep your hands off her." Shinji growled.

"Well well, someone's trying to be the hero." Keiichi was now standing in front of Shinji, bending over so now he was at eye level. "Why couldn't you have been a hero, when we all needed you." With that Keiichi flicked Shinji's chair back causing Shinji to bang his head on the floor.

"Shinji." Asuka cried as soon as she heard the bang.

"Now Keiichi that's not necessary." Toji said as he bent down o pull Shinji up.

"Leave him." Keiichi commanded.

"What! Now Keiichi your taking this to far." Toji warned.

"I told you to leave him." With that Keiichi signalled to the two guards, who backed Toji off.

"Now Asuka, you're going to start co-operating, or I won't be held reasonable for what happens to your dear Shinji." A smirk came over Keiichi face. Asuka didn't like the look in his eyes. keiichi's had gone mad with power. Asuka looked at Shinji as if searching for an answer, to what she should do. All Asuka got was silence. As Shinji seemed to be suffering from a slight concussion. Distant sobbing could be heard. Asuka turned to see Haji crying in Hikari's lap, Asuka knew that this must be distressing for him. Watching Hikari with him, Asuka knew that he was in the best hands. Asuka always knew that Hikari would make an excellent mother.

"Well Asuka what's it to be?" Keiichi pushed her further.

"Keiichi are you mad? This isn't what we agreed on." Toji tried to fight his way to their side, but the guards kept their grip on him. "I thought we were above all this."

"Toji unless you want to find yourself in the same position. You'll be quiet." Warned Keiichi, though Toji wanted to help his friends. He wouldn't be any help to Hikari. So Toji resigned himself to the fact he was leaving Asuka totally helpless.

"Seems like I've got no choice. What so you want to know?" Asuka enquired. Revelling in his new power, Keiichi knew he was going to enjoy this.

"Did you kill the humane race?"

"No their not dead." A cry left Shinji's lips as Keiichi crushed his shoulder, clearly not agreeing with Asuka's answer. "It's the truth. I swear. Look everyone can come back if they so wish. It's hard to explain you have to believe me." Asuka pleaded. Keiichi released the pressure off Shinji's shoulder.

"Very well. Why did this all happen?"

"I don't know ask the bastards who attacked us." Asuka spat. Keiichi mulled this over before removing himself completely for Shinji, and started pacing up and down the stage. Clearly Asuka's statement had baffled him. Asuka seized the moment to give him more to think about.

"They wanted us dead. We'd done our job, protected the human race. Unfortunately that included you, and somebody wanted us dead." Asuka said every word with hate and guilt, she wasn't going to stop now. "We tried our best. Our fucking best. I' sorry that is wasn't good enough." the whole hall had gone silent, but the power behind her emotion wouldn't let her top. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. All the guilt and frustration was now pouring out. "Tell me what would you do. Would you have done any better. Hearing your colleagues being murdered over the intercom. Knowing there was nothing you could do." Asuka lowered her head her energy was almost gone now. "Then when it's all over waking up, to an empty city, an empty world. Tell me what would you do?" The hall was filled with stunned silence. Asuka raised her head, her eyes were blood shot from tears. "When you've been to hell and back. Seen what we've seen. Done what we've had to do. Then you can judge us." her voice was now barely a whisper "Who are you to judge?" The room was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally the silence was broken by Keiichi. He to couldn't help being moved by Asuka's speech.

"Take them back. Make sure they have food and water."

Being lead back to their prison. Shinji wrapped his arm round Asuka's waist, providing her with the comfort she needed. While Asuka rubbed Shinji's shoulder trying to relieve some of the pain. Toji walked behind watching the pair. Noticing how much closer they had grown. He remembered teasing them saying how they argued like newly weds. Now they'd showed true caring for each other.

Toji Placed down the tray down on a desk for them. Toji just had to apologised.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something."

"It's ok Toji don't beat yourself up about it." Shinji said calmly, while stroking Asuka's hair as he held her close to his chest.

"No I really should have been able to do something." Asuka peered out from Shinji's shoulder.

"Now you know how useless and powerless we felt to stop Third Impact." Asuka Whispered

"Asuka I ….." Toji tried to say something, but Shinji cut him off.

"It's ok really. Just make sure Haji's ok for us will you. It must have been stressful for him today." Shinji's voice was calm but cold.

"Ok." Was all Toji could muster before turning and leaving his friends. Toji now had been shown a new sense of purpose. He just had to figure out what he must do to fulfil it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Another chapter done though this one drained me emotionally I think I actually went through everything with Asuka I just hope I wrote it good enough for everyone to feel the emotion too. Anyway hope you enjoy this instalment. Please leave a review.**

**Thanks again to my pre reader Manjou**

**Asuka_uk**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the**

**characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Finding one in many.

Asuka sat staring out of the dirty window. She felt numb, all he emotion she let out a few hours ago had drained her. Shinji tried to get her to eat some food, but she refused. This worried Shinji, Asuka loved her food but had not eaten anything for nearly ten hours, and she was still refusing food.

"Asuka please eat something?" Shinji pleaded as he offered her some bread. Asuka just waved it away with her hand. Shinji cast his eyes down o the gruel, which was in front of him. He let out a long sigh.

"Asuka please don't shut me out. Don't do this not now, We've come this far." Shinji whispered not really saying it loud enough for anyone to hear. Shinji's murmurings had brought Asuka out of her zombie like state. She turned to look at Shinji, seeing his lips move, she knew he was saying something, but couldn't make out the words. Listening more closely she heard him calling to her.

"Asuka don't shut me out." over and over again. Shinji repeated those words. Asuka realised that she was being cold too Shinji. Keeping him at a distance. When he was caring enough to comfort her, she found herself smiling at the thought of him stroking her hair. Seeing him now closing in on himself, she realised that it must be hard on him too. Asuka stood up and started to rub Shinji's shoulder, trying to relieve any pain that was still there. Asuka's warm touch stopped Shinji in his tracks.

"Asuka" He turned to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shinji, I shouldn't have pushed you away. I didn't mean to seem so cruel. I know that it's hard for you too. I just need sometime to myself. You know to sort out this head of mine." Asuka smiled at Shinji to let him know everything was alright. Shinji smiled in return.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix. Anyway how's your shoulder?"

"A little sore." Shinji said as he tried to shrug it off.

"Come on, take your t-shirt off lets have a look." Shinji started to blush it's wasn't because Asuka was going to see him topless. Because she had seen him without his shirt on back at the farm. It was the fact that she had asked him to remove it.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Replied Shinji as he scrambled o remove his top.

"Now lets have a look." Asuka could see the outline of a bruise appearing on the top of Shinji's shoulder. "You're going to have a boot shaped bruise, and by thee looks of it. It's going to be a colourful one, no wonder it's sore."

"See told you it wasn't serious." Shinji said as he replaced his shirt.

"You're lucky it's just a bruise. He could of dislocated your shoulder." Asuka pointed out as she took a seat.

"Yeah we'll let's just count our blessings that it's only a bruise." Asuka picked up a bread roll and took a bite. Seeing her eat again made Shinji happier.

"So….. What do you thinks going to happen now.?" Shinji thought about Asuka's question for a moment.

"We'll I think that what you've said to them, has made them have a total rethink. So I think we've brought sometime."

Toji paced up and down an old classroom, that was now his shelter. It was down to Hikari really that their living conditions where quite homely. Three beds were neatly made at one end of the room. They weren't as grand as Asuka and Shinji's bed back at the farm. But no-one couldn't complain about sleeping in a sleeping bag on a futon. But what made it welcoming was how clean Hikari kept it.

"Toji will you sit down. You'll wear away the floor." Hikari asked.

"Sorry Hikari." Toji said as he took his seat. "I just can't sit here and do nothing. Not after the was Keiichi acted. That was uncalled for."

"Keiichi did over do things a bit."

"A bit!! He was taking out revenge on them." Haji heard what Toji had said. His emotions got the better of him, and tears found their way down his face.

"Toji….." Hikari wrapped her arms around the crying boy.

"Don't worry yourself. Toji exaggerates things sometime, and I know Asuka and Shinji. Their tougher than you think." Toji realised that what he said was probably not the right thing.

"Sorry Haji. I say the wrong things. Anyway I spoke to them before and their fine. They told me to tell you not to worry." Toji placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. This made Haji giggle, "No hard feelings" Haji nodded his head in reply.

A knock at the door broke the moment.

"Come in." Hikari called.

"Ah Kensuke." Toji said as he greeted his old friend. "What's the news?"

"Hikari." Kensuke greeted before taking a seat. "K is fuming I don't think the statement of who are you to judge from Asuka went down well." Hikari passed Kensuke a drink. "Thanks… Anyway so God knows what his next move will be."

"It doesn't look good does it." Toji said

"There maybe some light at the end of the tunnel." Haji moved to Kensuke's side.

"Tell Mr Kensuke, please tell."

"It's the mood in the camp they were touched be Asuka's speech. By both of them, how they rallied to each others aid. She's made them think. That devil has made them look at themselves." Kensuke took a sip of his water. "If we can get them to tell of the life they built together. Lets face it this city is running out of stuff. Things are going to get nastier." Toji could see were Kensuke was going.

"It's going to be a long road to get everybody to listen. To get them to act is a different matter."

"But it's going to be better than what we've got now." Hikari chipped in.

"And I've lived with them. I can tell them what it's like." Toji rubbed his chin while he thought.

"To lead a rebellion against Keiichi, with Asuka and Shinji at the helm. I suppose we could do it."

"But Toji it isn't going to be simple." Kensuke reminded him.

"Revolutions never are."

Word spread, it stared as whispers, of a better way of life. The idea of more food, no violence, was more than tempting to most people. The city was running dry, and violence between gangs concerned a lot of people, the prospect of starving to death after surviving the aftermath of Third Impact, frightened everybody. Thus making their minds easily swayed. Keiichi didn't like what he was hearing on the grapevine from his loyal supporters. He had built this community, he turned the old school into a respectable shelter. It could be considered as a safe heaven from the local rivals. He'd had worked hard to establish it, to make it work. this was now threatened by some undue unrest. That had been triggered by their arrival. Keiichi knew he had to put a stop to it, and fast.

"Do you think we've done enough?" Kensuke asked. Toji played with a glass in his hand, Spinning it round and round, While he mulled over the question.

"Who can really say. We've got the backing of pretty much everyone. Though I suspect Keiichi knows What's going on, he must have few loyal supporters left." Toji warned. Kensuke nodded in agreement.

"You can bet if he knows, he's not going to simply roll over and let it happen." Kensuke pointed out.

"True, knowing him he'll make his move at the next available opportunity."

"You're right, so we better make sure we're ready to move when he does. Don't want to let him get the upper hand." Said Kensuke as he ran his hands over the plan he had before him. Toji looked at his friend pouring over the paperwork.

"Well you're the military expert Kensuke. You're the one with the knowledge." Kensuke looked up from his work.

"Toji, that was more of knowing different kinds of planes and tanks, and what happened in past battles. Knowing how to plan one yourself is a little different."

"I'm sure what you've planned will work." Toji said trying to be encouraging.

"Let's hope so." Kensuke remarked.

* * *

**Authors notes: Sorry it's been a while but I've been partying at another convention and getting my fill of anime and manga to keep my writing going. Plus my pre reader has been a bit busy himself. So I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and hope fully the next chapter won't take as long. Please let me know what you think. **

**So enjoy Asuka_uk**

**Thanks to my Pre reader Manjou**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the**

**characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

Chapter 16 Finding One in Many

The days seamed never ending, they simply just managed into one another. Twice a day someone brought them a tray of water of gruel. Other than that they were left alone. From their murky window, they could see the coming and going of people bringing back supplies of various kinds. One person in particular caught Asuka's attention.

"So where do you think he's going?" Asuka said as she pointed out Keiichi sneaking out of the gates. Shinji turned to see what was going on, turning just in time to see Keiichi slip away. This stirred Shinji from his dream like state.

"What ever it is, I'm sure he's up to no good." Shinji retorted.

"You can count on that. Why would he be sneaking out of his own little community. After all it seams to me, he's lord of the land. Who would question him?" Asuka said in a tone that she used when talking about commander Ikari.

"Asuka there's no need to speak like that." Shinji looked at Asuka with despondent eyes. Asuka couldn't understand why Shinji was acting like this. After a few moments of brief silence, Asuka spoke.

"What?" Shinji didn't move his eyes from her face. "Oh come on Shinji. He acts mister high almighty. Like nothing can touch him. Everything and everyone is unimportant." Asuka place her elbow on the table before resting her cheek in her hand. "Remind you of anyone?" Shinji felt his gut tighten, he lowered his eyes before speaking.

"Don't remind me." Shinji took a deep breath trying to ease the tension in his stomach. "Asuka you know that's still a tender subject." Seeing the distress she had caused Shinji, Asuka mentally kicked herself, before reaching out and brushing his cheek. Shinji caught her hand and held it there. Enjoying the soft warmth of her skin.

"Shinji I didn't mean to drag up old memories. It's just." Shinji raised his eyes to meet hers. "Well it's his attitude it just reminds me of him. And I think people like that get just what they deserve." Asuka made sure she emphasised the deserved part. Shinji slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"So where does that put you?" Shinji asked. Taken aback by his question Asuka straightened herself up.

"What do you mean?" Shinji knew he had her on the back foot.

"Well wouldn't you say that before all this went horribly wrong." Shinji began to lean forward towards Asuka "that you also saw people as unimportant." Asuka was shocked by what Shinji had just said, but then she caught the look in his eyes. Asuka knew the he was playing her for a fool. Shinji was never good at completely hiding his games. Some part og him always betrayed him. Asuka was determined not to let him get away that easily.

"I don't know Shinji." Asuka said as she climbed on the table between them. Acting all meek and quiet. Shinji sat upright in his chair. Waiting for Asuka to continue. "May be you were my hero and saved me." Asuka said as she grabbed Shinji round the neck and gave him a nuggy.

"Asuka stop it." Was all Shinji could say before managing to wiggle his way free. "Admit it I had you there didn't I." Asuka pouted her lips in protest, but she couldn't hold I for long. A smile crept onto her face.

"Ok you win this one Shinji." Asuka then turned her face back to the window "But in all honestly Shinji, What is that Keiichi up to?" Shinji moved and joined her at the window.

"I don't know, but what ever it is. It's not going to be good."

Something different was worrying Asuka and Shinji today. Yesterday they'd seen Keiichi slip out the gate, and today no body had brought their morning rations.

"Something is obviously up." Shinji voiced

"Yeah, it can't be a coincidence." Asuka said as she sat on the floor and place her back to the wall. Asuka wanted the door in her sight. Both knew something was going to happen. It was just a question of when.

Waiting for something to happen, made time tick more slowly. If only they had an indication for what was going on. Toji hadn't visited since that day in the main hall. Perhaps Toji had took their words to heart. They never meant to hurt his feelings. Boredom was creeping in, but they knew they couldn't let their guard down. It was like being on standby all over again. They knew what to expect from the Angel's. now the threat was coming from their own kind.

Asuka's body ached from boredom she wished she could go and find anything to do, she had to wrestle with her mind to stay concentrated on the door. For a girl who found that concentrating on a task a walk in the park. This was rapidly becoming a marathon. Shinji was fairing no better. Normally passing the time would've meant listening to his SADT player, How Shinji wanted to be back on the farm. The work was physically demanding, but it was peaceful. Mentally he was at peace. Unlike this door which was now starting to drive him mad. Asuka was first to break the silence.

"I can't take it anymore." Asuka said, letting her frustrations by throwing what ever was at hand at the door. Shinji watched the bored rubber hit the wall. Causing a white cloud of chalk to balloon outwards.

"You're not helping the situation unless of course you want to choke us all on chalk?" Shinji coughed. He knew that Asuka's temper was going to break, if he didn't cool the situation. Asuka crossed her arms in front of her, clearly showing that she wasn't happy with Shinji's reply.

"What's with all this waiting. Why can't they just do whatever it is their planning." Asuka ran her hands through her hair. Trying to regain her composure. Shinji stood up from the desk he was sitting on, and sat next to Asuka. Resting his back to the wall, his eyes drifted towards the ceiling.

"Military tactics."

"What do you mean by military tactics, Shinji?"

"They want to break us. So as they strategically have the upper hand. Well they've just got to cut off the one thing that makes us strong." Shinji explained "After all you've already practically won the battle if your foe is exhausted." Asuka turned her head and stared at Shinji in disbelief with her bright blue eyes. Asuka couldn't accept that the boy, she'd always considered shy, sweet natured, and a pacifist, would know this much about military tactics. Shinji looked down and saw the distress in Asuka's eyes.

"How can you say that?" Asuka managed to stutter out. Shinji looked down at his hands that sat in his lap, before replying.

"I guess I have my fathers blood in me after all." Asuka reached over and placed her hand on his.

"You're nothing like that man. You kind and caring. You don't push people out of the way to get to the top. Infact You'd give them a leg up. So what if you've picked up some of his knowledge, but that doesn't mean your anything like him." Shinji raised his eyes to meet hers. The sincerity in her eyes brought comfort to his disheartened soul. Shinji placed his hand on top of Asuka's before replying.

"I know sometimes I just feel I will end up like him."

"Having the knowledge doesn't make you like him. It's what you do with the knowledge that counts." Shinji let out a sigh.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"So lets see if we can put our heads together and get out of this."

"That sound like the Shinji I know."

The sky was a burnt orange colour, cast up from the setting sun. Asuka and Shinji sat with the backs against the wall. Tiredness had taken over their bodies, yet kept their eyes on the door. The silence was broken by the chain hitting the floor. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other, feeling their bodies tense with anticipation of what was to come. Preparing themselves they took up a defensive stance. The door swung back and Keiichi was standing there with several boys behind him.

"Seize them." with Keiichi's command. Six of the boys strolled over to the pair. Shinji positioned himself in a defensive stance in front of Asuka. A boy with short blonde hair reached out for Shinji. Dropping his shoulder Shinji evaded the boys grasp. Bringing his body round with the momentum. Shinji connected a sweet right hook on the blondes face. However this left Shinji open to a punch to his bruised shoulder. Sending a wave of pain through his body. Gasping in pain Shinji's knees buckled under him, sending him falling to the floor. Asuka spun round after hearing Shinji's cry, and lunged an attack at his brown haired attackers with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Only to be body slammed in mid-air. Asuka hit the wall behind her before crashing to the floor, with the wind knocked out of her.

"Asuka." Shinji screamed as he tried to get to his feet, before two fists came hammering down onto his shoulder again. Asuka found a weight on her back pinning her to the ground. Before her hands were yanked behind her and secured with a rope. Which cut deep into her wrists.

"Let go of me you jerk." Asuka growled. Only to be silence by a punch to the back of her head, almost knocking Asuka unconscious.

"Asuka." Shinji was still fighting against the pain in his shoulder. A knee struck Shinji in the back. Making him loose his balance. Suddenly three pairs of hands were holding him down. His hands were secured tightly like Asuka's clapping could be heard, Shinji turned his head to see who was making the sound. Keiichi was walking towards them. Smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Bravo bravo." Keiichi beamed. Shinji felt his body jerked with rage, wanting to knock that stupid smile off his face. But couldn't move anywhere. As he was being pinned down.

"Look at this, don't you know when you've lost." Keiichi strolled over to Asuka. Where the boy lifted her to her knees. Asuka was still in a daze. Keiichi lifted her head up to look directly at him. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused me."

"Take your hands off her, Keiichi." Shinji roared. While still holding Asuka Keiichi turned to face Shinji. Who was still fighting his captors.

"Your in no position to order me in anyway." Leered Keiichi.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me." Asuka managed to say as the room blurred past her eyes. This sent rage through Keiichi's body.

"Why would I want a common whore like you." keiichi's hissed before spitting in her face.

"Keiichi I swear I'll make you regret coming back." Shinji raged "I swear." Keiichi turned and smiled.

"We'll see Ikari, We'll see." With that Asuka and Shinji where dragged to their feet, before being pushed out of the door.

"We have to move quickly." a voice said form the shadows.

"Toji will want to know about this."

**Author's notes: **I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story it really means a lot. Sorry also for it being such a long time before my last update. I will try to write faster in future.

So what's in store for them I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

All reviews welcome please let me know what you think.

Thanks again to me pre-reader Manjou, without you spelling mistakes would be rife.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the**

**characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

**Chapter 17 Finding one in many**

Being pushed and showed all the way out of the building, and along the street. Asuka and Shinji had no idea where they were being taken. All they knew was it was away from the School. So whatever Keiichi had in store it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Searching round the streets Asuka couldn't be sure if she was seeing faces looking at them. Putting her on edge. A shiver sent itself along her spine. Shinji noticed her discomfort, and tried to reach out to her. But a guard pushed him away every time he got close to Asuka. It suddenly dawned on Shinji where they were heading. Shinji flashed a look at Asuka, conveying his concern and distress. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by Asuka because she knew as well as Shinji where they were going.

''Damn, that Keiichi. Look we've got no time to waste. Go and grab whoever you can, Hikari and follow us. Kensuke and me, will see where they're heading." Toji instructed. Hikari reached out to Toji, trying to calm the situation. Hikari knew now was not the time to fall apart.

"Go, take Haji with you" Toji urged. Hikari grabbed her small backpack, before taking Haji's hand and heading out the door. Toji turned to Kensuke.

"Let go" Said Kensuke, before he to grabbed his bag and headed out the door with Toji following behind. Reaching the street to see, Asuka and Shinji and the posse of guards disappear around the corner.

"There they go" Kensuke pointed "We'll have to follow at a distance. We can let Keiichi know we're here" Toji nodded on agreement.

"We've just got to chalk out the route for Hikari and the others " Toji gestured bending down he mark an arrow on the pavement, before seeing off after the group.

It wasn't long before Hikari had caught up with Toji and Kensuke. Hikari managed to bring eight supporters with her including Haji

"Is there no one else? ''Toji asked clearly disappointed at the turn out.

"These are the only ones willing to enter the city. Everyone else was to afraid" Hikari answered. Toji dropped his head in disappointment, clearly hoping on more numbers on their side. Kensuke edged round the corner.

''Can you see them? "Toji inquired.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you one thing, God help them, when Asuka gets out of those restraints." Kensuke remarked. Slowly the group edged their way up the street, keeping to the shadows

"Do you have any idea where we're heading

"There's nothing but total devastation in this part of the city. It was wiped out during Third Impact." Toji commented. Sneaking past another toppled building trying to keep Asuka and Shinji in view.

"The only thing that's this way is." Kensuke realised what he was about to say. "It can't be why on earth would he take them there.

"Take them where Kensuke?" Hikari said her voice almost hysterical.

"Hikari please." Toji said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kensuke tell me. What is it."

"The only thing that's this side of the city." Kensuke took a deep breath trying to regain his composure "Is NERV HQ." Stunned silence swept the group. Toji gave Hikari a squeeze trying to calm her down, While trying to convince himself as well.

"What's his plan Kensuke, What on earth is Keiichi thinking?"

"To be honest Toji I don t know."

"You re the Strategist"

"'I didn't see this coming. Honestly Keiichi thinking has no logic."

"Then we have no choice but to follow." stated Toji, releasing Hikari from his grip, and gently encouraged her forward.

Trudging through the ruins Asuka and Shinji felt tired and thirsty. Asuka felt weak her body ached. The punch to the head probably didn't help her cause. Asuka still felt dizzy, it was like she was on a fairground ride, every now and then the world would spin. causing her to stumble every time Asuka tripped Shinji felt his stomach drop. Hoping that Asuka would quickly find her feet. Since this part of the city was covered in broken glass, sharp metallic shards. Shinji knew that if Asuka fell with her hands behind her back there was no way for her to save herself. Though Shinji wasn't doing any better. The pulse of pain flowed through his shoulder. Shinji got the feeling the guard behind him sense this, and took great delight in jabbing Shinji in the shoulder.

"Move it" Blondie commanded then took another shore at his shoulder. Pain shot through his Shinji's body like electricity causing his knees to buckle. Catching his toe on a rock. Shinji was sent crashing to the ground.

"Shinji!" Asuka screamed but there was nothing she could do. Shinji landing on his side, Shinji felt glass dig into the arm.

"Shinji are you alright?" Asuka asked as she dropped to her knees to be by his side. Before Asuka could do or say anything else, two of the guard picked her up by the arms and pulled as her back. Asuka struggled against them, but with two of them. She didn't have an chance. Warm liquid began to trickle down Shinji's arm, Shinji knew he had injured it. It was a case of how bad. Shinji wriggled his fingers, and his hand flexed and moved with ease. Reassured that no tensions or nerves were severed, it was just a case of needing to stop the bleeding. Before Shinji could act any further the guards heaved him to his feet.

"We'll that. was silly now, wasn't it Ikari." Said Keiichi. The look on his face, clearly showed that he was enjoying Asuka and Shinji s discomfort "Don't worry it's not far now. " Shinji wanted to rip Keiichi's throat out.. Sensing Shinji's furry, Keiichi couldn't help stirring the Situation. "Save your strength Ikari you're going to need it."

It was dark by the time they'd reach their destination, but the moon was bright illuminating the street. The metal of the twisted buildings was clear to see. Standing before them was the entrance they'd gone through many times.

"Here we are." Keiichi proclaimed gesturing towards the shutters. All had been blocked up by boulders of fallen masonry, Except one which had been forced halve way open. Once it was clear that this was true end of the line. Toji seized his courage and stepped out of the shadows. Keiichi didn't flinch at the presence of the newcomers.

"Toji, Kensuke welcome one and all I was wondering when you would be joining our little party." Surprise swept through the group. Kensuke knew that Keiichi would have expected them to follow.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought them here?" Toji demanded as he walked through the guard up to Keiichi himself.

"I was just returning these two lost souls home." Keiichi gestured to the open shutter. "To seal them away in the hell they deserve." Keiichi clicked his fingers. His guards gap grabbed Asuka and Shinji Dragging them towards the black abyss of NERV HQ. Asuka and Shinji weren't going without a fight. Kicking out Asuka caught a guard. Pleased she gave him a bruise he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Toji forget it, get out, be free" Asuka screamed before she was thrown through the door, All Shinji could do was struggle before he too joined Asuka.

"Keiichi have got you gone mad" Hikari pleaded while tugging on his arm.

"Perhaps you'd like to join them." Flinging Hikari to his waiting guard.

"You wouldn't dare. It makes no sense" said Kensuke.

''Let's make it simple." Keiichi said as he walked up to the supporters they'd brought along. "You either join them. Or forget about it and live peacefully like we have." Kensuke walked up to Toji.

"We're with Asuka and Shinji. Who's got the guts to join us." Hikari walked up and took Toji's hand, before being joined by Haji and only two more supporters clearly fed up with Keiichi's rule.

"At least we know who our friends are." Stated Toji. Before turning and entering the dark opening. Before finally being sealed in with the clattering of the shutter, followed by the noise of rocks securing it.

**Author's notes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. All comments are welcome so please keep them coming.**

**Thanks to my pre reader Manjou**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).**

**ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.**

**Chapter 18 Finding one in many**

It was a pitch black no moonlight crept into their new prison. Toji searched blindly through his backpack cursing under his breath, until he found what he was looking for. With a flick

Of a switch a light cut through the gloom.

"Point it over here" Kensuke called. Toji swung the torch in the direction called, to see Asuka and Shinji get to their knees. Kensuke walked up behind Shinji, and flicked a pocket knife from his pocket

"Thanks" Shinji said as Kensuke released him from his binds. Before he turned to Asuka and released her hands. Asuka flashed Kensuke a smile, before she got up and collected the torch from Toji.

"Hey" Toji called after her but Asuka was set on her mission. She knelt down next to Shinji.

"Lets take a Look at this arm."

"Asuka it's fine." Asuka shot him a glance that told him not to argue.

"It needs a clean, has anyone got some water?"

"I have Asuka." said Hikari as she knelt by Asuka's side to lend her a hand. Asuka handed Hikari the torch to hold as she took her over shirt off, and ripped a length of cloth from the bottom. Dampening the cloth from thee water Hikari had given her. Asuka set to the task of cleaning Shinji's arm up. Shinji flinched at Asuka's touch. She touched his hand in reassurance.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped, and no glass is in the wound. "Asuka commented, as she continued to clean the dirt away.

"I told you it was fine," Shinji spoke softy as he watched Asuka continue.

"Maybe but if I don't clean it. Then it will get infected. Then what use will that be?"

"What use is it going to be now? We're trapped in here" A girl with cropped brown hair said as she stepped into the torchlight.

"What's you're name?" Said Shinji as he turned his head to look at her.

"Chico."

"We'll the thing I've learnt Chico. From being a pilot and from what life's thrown at us in the last year. " Asuka had finish her job of cleaning the cuts, Shinji inspected her handy work. Nodded his head in approval, then turned his attention back to the girl "Is that there is no use in giving up, it gets you nowhere, especially when your imprisoned in one of the most Hi-Tec bases on the planet." Shinji got to his feet.

"I'm Huga. " said the scruffy blonde hair boy as he offered his hand to Asuka to help her up. Which Asuka gladly accepted.

"What are we going to do now?" Hikari enquired.

"I've been thinking. " said Asuka as she started to pace around. "What was so important for them that they attacked over a year ago."

''The Eva's."

"That's true Shinji, but think what did the Japanese branch of NERV also have?"

"I don't know apart from ourselves."

"The MAGI system." Kensuke said, "My Dad said you guys had the original magi system."

"Exactly! Kensuke I knew a computer boffin like you would come in hand for something."

"But what good does that do Asuka." Shinji said more confused than before.

"No Hang on" Kensuke intercepted "Asuka might be on to something." Kensuke's brain kicked into overdrive, weighing out the possibilities. "Thinking about it. If we can get the MAGI up and running, we can get NERV back on Line, make contract with the outside world. Call for help. After all other countries might be in a position to help."

"Now that sounds like the Kensuke I remember." Shinji playfully punched him on the arm.

"Even if we can't reach anyone. We could help our own people right here." Hikari beamed.

"The only problem is getting to the main operations room." Asuka said as she turned to Shinji "You know as well as I do, this place been blasted apart. Just getting there is going to take time." Asuka paused the memory of screams haunted her now "God knows what else we're going to find." Shinji wrapped his arms around her.

''It's ok Asuka, we'll face it together, all of us. That's unless anyone has any better ideas." nobody answered.

"We're going to have to scout for supplies this torch isn't going to last." Toji pointed out.

''If I remember correct there's a guards office just up from here. We could try there."

"That's right Shinji. After the blackout extra gear was brought in" Asuka finished

"Well what's the point in standing here." Toji ventured, "As you two know this place better than any of us." Toji handed Shinji the torch. "Lead the way."

Carefully they made their way to the guards room, shards of debris covered the floor something caught Kensuke's eye.

"What's that?" Kensuke said as he pointed to a crumpled heap on the floor. Shinji turned the torch for a better view. Still unsure Shinji went closer with Asuka by his side.

"Its clothes, NERU Uniform." Asuka pointed out. A Sharp gasp was heard behind them. They turned to see Chico pointing.

"Look!" She whispered. Shinji glanced at the wall next to him. It was riddled with holes.

"Bullet holes." Shinji said as he placed his finger in one of the holes.

"That's not all." Asuka pointed out. A bright real stain was smeared down the wall.

"Poor guy didn't stand a chance." Kensuke remarked as he examined the spray of bullet pattern before him.

"How come there's no body?" Toji asked. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other.

"Must be because of Third Impact." Asuka suggested. Shinji lowered his head.

"As I understand it. When everyone merged, all the barriers that separate us disappeared. I guess that includes our physical barrier as well." Shinji stated.

"Physical barriers?" Toji asked with confusion on his face.

"Your body dumkoff. " Asuka said as she rolled her eyes, she turned to Shinji and placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least we're not going to trip over any corpses, while we're here."

''Asuka!" Shinji called.

"What? Unless you want to."

"No not really." Shinji said.

"Well then look at it as some kind of break." Seeing that Shinji wasn't responding. Asuka needed to get the others out of earshot. "Why don't you guys check in there? Give me a minute with Shinji here." Kensuke nodded before moving everyone into the guard's room. Leaving Asuka and Sheryl in peace,

"Shinji talk to me." Asuka pleaded Shinji kept his eyes cast low.

"This is my fault." Shinji said as he gestured to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"JDSSF did this." Asuka said "Their the ones that came here, and killed everyone."

"But I could of stopped it, I could of done something, Instead hiding under a staircase." Shinji snapped his head up and looked at Asuka. "So you see it's all my fault." Asuka lent back on her heels.

"Then in that case I'm also to blame." Asuka Said

"I don't understand?"

"If I weren't wrapped up in my own thoughts, trapped by my own demons. Then maybe, just, maybe I could of done more."

"That's not true Asuka. You stood and fought them and made a stand. Your not at fault."

"You aren't to blame either."

"But!"

"Shinji, your no more to blame than I is. Look we've come this far together." Shinji realised Asuka's words were right

"I know we've come so far, there's no need to dwell on the past."

"Right, Japan needs saving and it's up to us again." Asuka gave Shinji a playful nudge. Shinji let a small smile form on his face.

"I know, it's just this place is full of old ghosts." Shinji said as he stood.

"Don't you think I know that? Come on, let's go and see what the others have found." Asuka took Shinji's hand and lead him away.

They found the others scrabbling around in drawers. Desperately trying to fund anything that would help them.

"Any Luck?" Shinji asked. Toji laid out what was found on the desk and they scanned their eyes over the loot.

"So that's two torches with four extra Sets of batteries." Kensuke pointed out.

"It's better than nothing." Shinji said picking up a torch turning it over, before flicking it on.

"I also found these." Huga said as he placed down four blankets "There is also an unopened water Cooler bottle in the cupboard over there,"

"Good we really could do with water, with the air circulating systems down. The airs going to be stale." Asuka said as she opened the cupboard Huga pointed to.

"If I remember correctly we got hot." Shinji said as he helped put the supplies in the backpacks. Asuka heaved the bottle onto the desk.

"This thing isn't going to be easy to carry." Asuka explained.

"There must be something we could use. It's too valuable to leave behind." Stated Toji. Everyone started glancing round the room for anything that would solve the problem. It Was a couple of minutes before Huga spoke.

"Err I brought this." Haji said as he handed it to Toji.

"Rope, Hang on a minuet. We could put a loop at either end." Toji started to explain.

"I see were you're going with this, then two people can bare the weight." Kensuke continued

"Do you think it will work?" Chico asked.

"Better than leaving it behind." Shinji said. Once the water was secured Shinji and Toji tested the weight between them.

"It may work." Shinji said testing the balance.

"The weight's not to bad either, it worth a try at least." Toji stated.

"Are we ready to move no time like the present." Asuka jeered. There were nods and sounds of agreement "Right we should use two torches to make them last. One upfront with me and Shinji and one at the back illuminating any obstacles for the others." continued Asuka, with one more final agreement to the plan. They set off towards the command centre.

**Author's note, Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Please review all comments welcome.**

**Asuka_Uk**

**Thanks to my Pre-reader Manjou**


End file.
